A Circle Complete Revised
by Stefmul07
Summary: An EJ and Sami story showing how love can overcome obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

Sami sat in the hospital bed willing the pain to cease. The emotional pain as excruciating as the physical in every way. She worried about her father, Lucas, the twins, and hell, even EJ. How could she be worried about someone who had put her through so much… well that was easy, no matter what she said to him or others she cared for him.

He had been her best friend not so long ago and had almost been her lover. That seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since then.

Her family was being torn apart by this half century old vendetta. After reading the letters with EJ she had gained an insight into the relationship between Santo and Colleen that she never thought possible. It seemed as though she herself had lived through every thought and emotion that they endured.

Thinking back to the day in this same hospital bed with EJ by her side she relived that feeling of powerlessness that she felt for Colleen. She felt it every time EJ was near. That sense of pulling like being sucked in by a rip tide. She always felt that the harder she fought the quicker it seemed to drag her under. She loved Lucas but it felt he just no longer understood her or the connection she had to the past. He wanted her to drop it and let her father and Uncle Bo take care of things but she knew without a doubt that if the Brady family had any chance to survive it would take her ( and EJ ) to end it.

The pain kept coming in waves. The Dr had assured her that she wasn't in labor just experiencing stress related cramping. Imagine that she sighed … stress related, "gee do you think" she laughed. I mean I have only been kidnapped, had someone try and suffocate me with car fumes, locked in a steam room, and a myriad of other things that she shuddered to think about.

The only constant in these situations was EJ. No matter the consequence for him he was always willing to take it on just to try and keep her safe. My god he almost died trying to find a way to get her out of that steam room.

Lying back in bed she went back to that day. She was so scared, not for herself but for the babies and EJ had done everything he could to keep her calm. It never ceased to amaze her that he could always make her laugh. Even in the midst of something so horrible. Something else never ceased to amaze her about him, his concern for her and the twins. Even though they now knew the twins belonged to Lucas he still managed to watch out for her and them. If she so much as hiccupped then his first question always seemed to be " Are you and the babies OK? Do you feel all right?" His concern was always evident.

Lucas had never been as attentive. Maybe it was just the English upbringing but she didn't believe that for a second.

Since that day in the steam room she knew that a real conversation was going to have to take place and soon. The moment he fell to the floor after trying to short circuit the fan and she feared he was dead, she knew real fear. In that instant it became clear that she couldn't imagine her life without him. What that meant, she still had to decide but she had to talk things over with him..NOW!

Grabbing her cell from the hospital nightstand she realized that it was the new one that EJ had left for her. Because of the late stage of the pregnancy her fingers had started to swell and the dialing the small buttons had become difficult. He had noticed and brought her one that was voice activated and preset with all the numbers and info from her old phone. This man thought of everything.

"I am not a child nor an invalid" she stated to the air but then smiled and thought to herself, " this really will make my life a little easier but I'll be damned if I tell him that".

She opened the lid of the phone and spoke his name, "EJ" and within a mere second the phone was ringing. That was really cool she thought.

" Yes Darling, are you all right?" came across the airwaves and she sighed in annoyance.

"Can't you just answer the phone like a normal person with a simple hello."

" Oh but my dear I am no where near what you would perceive as normal, I am extraordinary. Now you did not answer my question, are you and the twins OK?"

She smiled to herself as he spoke, extraordinary indeed, but answered his question anyway, " NO EJ I am not fine I am dealing with cramping from hell and I am worried about my family, I'm stuck in a hospital room with bad food, spiteful nurses, and no one to talk to but myself."

"So dear you decided to call me and rant all about it, eh" he smiled that devilish grin that she could even feel through the phone lines.

"Your massive ego aside, EJ, I think you and I have some things to discuss."

"Things to discuss eh, that sounds serious. Oh , I know you have come to your senses and decided to declare your undying love to me, is that it" he laughs.

"In your dreams ego boy, in your dreams. EJ just get here soon." She laughed

"As you wish darling, as you wish." He quips and hangs up the phone.

She can almost see him standing there in a half bow. Even when he is annoying the hell out of her he is always polite.

The cramping having eased off some while speaking with EJ, Sami decides to lie back and rest while she waits on him and as she dozes off her mind goes back to that evening on the pier when they were friends and there were no pretenses, or at least that is what she thought.

When EJ walked in he saw Samantha sleeping peacefully and took the opportunity to watch her in this state for as long as possible. For in sleep, she had no worried expression, no look of pain, and the loveliest of smiles hinting at her lips. This was the Samantha he remembered at night when he closed his eyes. Her hair as usual had fallen over her eyes and he longed to move it aside as he had that morning on the day she was to have married Austin. He could never remember that day without remembering that kiss.

He hadn't meant for it to happen, honestly, but did he regret that it had, hell no. When she had reached up out of that sleepy state and without even opening her eyes pulled him into that kiss he had actually felt like the gates of heaven had opened for him. That was a feeling he had never felt before and had taken him by surprise like a punch in the gut. He had kissed many women before but a feeling like that had never even come close to happening. He remembered that when she finished the kiss and had lain back down that he had placed his hand over her heart as if he could somehow demand her heart to return the call. Unfortunately, she had chosen that moment to awaken fully and jumped back from him like she had touched fire, which of course she had. She had apologized explaining that she thought it was Austin and he apologized for it as well but he knew in that moment that no matter what his orders from Father were, his life was changed. Just how much at that moment he had no idea,

He stepped closer to the bed and gently pulled the hair from her eyes, those beautiful eyes. She began to stir and the softness was still on her face. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, enjoying this moment of solitude with her and knowing at any moment she would wake and be the fiery Irish goddess that he knew so well.

As if on cue, she mumbled his name, " EJ, its about time. What took you so long?"

"Whatever do you mean darling, I got here as soon as I could." He smirked, "why did you miss me?"

"NO. I just need to talk to you. Hey what's all that?" she pointed to bags that EJ held.

"Well my love, I stopped off for a few things that I thought would make your stay more comfortable" he said as he pulled up the rolling chair to the side of the bed.

Samantha loved presents and was excited. "OK … let's see what you got." She smiled that smile that melted his heart.

It was times like this, when they forgot about the vendetta and all the pain, that he held dear to his heart.

" Patience, sweetheart, you are worse than a child?" he grinned that devilish grin.

She huffed, " I tell you what, when you are lying in a hospital bed about to push two children out of your body and have your insides feel like someone is splitting you apart with the jaws of life, then we will talk patience, buddy."

"Your point is taken sweetheart. Lets have a look shall we?" he smiled.

He opened the bags and produced a pregnancy pillow designed to make her sleep a little more comfortably, a gentle massaging pillow for her lower back to help ease some of the tension and cramping, a set of 600 thread count sheets in the most beautiful shade of pink, and one in blue. There was also a set of blue and pink silk pajamas and the softest blanket she had ever touched. Then he pulled out about 6 romance novels and she could tell that there was still more in the bag.

"EJ, my goodness, did you buy out a store." She laughed

" No my dear, these are just the simple necessities that a woman should have. Not these nasty hospital sheets that lord only knows who else has lain on them. Remember I was here too and I know how they feel. As for the pillows, the sales woman said that they are must have for pregnancy and the blanket is to keep you all warm and toasty. The Pajamas will be offer some luxury and keep you cool if you start to get hot flashes…"

" EJ, I am pregnant, not menopausal", she scoffed but was amazed that he thought of all this.

"I must say though darling, I will never purchase these books again. You can not imagine the looks I received." He rolled his eyes thinking back to the cashier looking at him as if he were an alien.

"Well I am impressed and grateful, but do I smell food." She sniffed and her pert little nose wrinkled.

"Ah, you do indeed. In your rant on the phone you stated something about horrible hospital food so I stopped by Chez Rouge and picked up some dinner for us as it seemed from the tone in your voice that we may be a while with this discussion you wanted to have." He pulled out two trays of food and silverware and cloth napkins.

"EJ this is a hospital not a restaurant, you didn't have to bring real silverware and napkins" she laughed.

"My dear, one can not be expected to eat with plastics. We are civilized adults and will eat as such."

"Fine, just give me the food and then we have to talk. Do you understand me EJ," she snapped.

" Better than you understand yourself darling." He laughed and pulled out the hospital tray to arrange their food all the while wondering what she had up her sleeve.

They ate in a surprisingly companionable silence. Sami was enjoying the food as if it was her last meal ( and she had that experience before ). She had finished every bite and was hoping there would be dessert. What good was being pregnant if you didn't get to have dessert.

As if reading her mind, EJ pulled out another box that contained two huge slices of Crème Brulee Cheesecake. It looked and smelled like heaven. He placed one slice for each of them on a plate and handed hers across.

"God EJ, you really do think of everything." She laughed and then noticed that his already dark eyes seemed to intensify and she knew what he was thinking. He had gone back to that night of their date when she had said the exact same thing. That night had almost cultivated in their first time but was brought to crashing and quite wet halt as Lucas and Will had set off a stink bomb which in turn activated the sprinkler system in EJs apartment.

"You, get your mind out of the gutter right now if you know what's good for you." She snapped at him.

"Well darling, your mind must have been there too if you knew what I was thinking about, huh." Grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever, we need to have that talk now." Man how she dreaded this but felt that it was necessary because they had to learn to be in the same room without all the baggage if they were ever going to figure out how to end this ridiculous feud between their families.

" Fine, if we must but what about Lucas? I mean is he going to be here for this. You know how I hate to dumb things down for his benefit. It really is a waste of my time and energy." He braced himself for the onslaught of anger that he knew would be coming because of that statement and was pleasantly surprised when he looked up to actually see her grinning.

"EJ, that is not fair. Anyway Lucas is with his mom trying to get her settled down and we agreed that since I am guarded and dad is nowhere to be found right now, personally I think he's hiding from Kate but anyway, he is going to spend the night with her so I can get some rest."

"So it will just be the two of us then, sounds interesting" and he leaned back in the chair and stretched out his long legs.

God he could be so arrogant but this had to be done. She was tired of feeling like the burden of her family, the entire Brady clan, was on her shoulders and she needed someone to help carry the load. The only person that could possibly do that was currently sitting in the chair beside her bed enjoying his cheesecake and looking quite pleased with himself.

Lucas, she had finally come to the realization, could never and would never understand the importance of this situation. Unlike herself and EJ, he had never felt the kind of family loyalty that they experienced and this connection to the past that only they could share. When it came to Santo and Colleen, although the rest of the Brady family knew it was important, only Sami and EJ felt the power and the ramifications of the couple lost in time.

It sometimes felt as though the family circle would only be complete once the feud between the Bradys and the Dimeras ended and as difficult as it was to accept she knew in her heart that the only way to join that gap would be the unification of herself and EJ. But to get there they had a lot of bridges to cross and a few mountains to climb and tonight they would do just that.

"EJ this is going to be a long night so you might as well get comfortable" she looked at him in amusement knowing he couldn't be comfortable in that horrid little chair.

"Why darling, is that an invitation to join you on that bed?" he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Absolutely not. You are not pulling that one on me again, buster. I was merely stating a fact." She had made sure she was smack dab in the middle of the bed so there was no way he would fit. Besides now that he had brought those wonderful new pillows she was going to trying them out.

Once again, as if reading her mind, he pulled them out of the bag and gingerly placed them behind her ensuring her comfort and smiled. It was that smile that let her know something was up.

"What are smiling about?" she asked and that moment there was a knock on the door and EJ went to answer it.

He opened the door and in came an orderly hauling of all things an extra large leather recliner. He placed it the room right next to her bed and on his way out she noticed EJ slipping him some cash.

"What in the world is this?" she asked looking at the chair as if she had never seen one before.

"This sweetheart is what you yanks call a recliner am I not correct." He said as he sat down in it and pushed the button for the bottom to release so he could stretch out.

"I know what a recliner is EJ. I meant why did he bring it here."

"Well while I was shopping for your items, I realized that I may be here for some time, since you stated that we would talking things out, and I knew from recent experience that the chairs the hospital provides would not accommodate me so I purchased this and had them deliver it. Besides it will remain yours and as your comfort is always a priority for me I thought it would be great for when the twins come. Always thinking of you darling."

"Right. Fine. Whatever. Are you comfortable? Because you are not leaving until we come to an understanding." She slid him that look that said she was always amazed at the way his mind worked.

" I am darling. So lets get started, shall we?" he settled in and threw her an amused smile.

Sami settled in and pulled the new blanket EJ had brought up to her chest. She had started cramping again but the massage pillow was easing the pain some and she decided it was now or never.

"OK EJ, here goes. First we must both agree that for the first time we will be completely open and honest about everything. I think you would agree that our lives and the lives of those we love depend on it. Agreed?"

He looked at her for a moment and started to ask if that included her being honest about her feelings toward him but thought it best not to push that particular issue…yet.

Sighing, he looked her in the eyes and reached for hand and gave it a gentle kiss and stated, "I agree, my love."

She pulled her hand away but acknowledged to herself that she could feel the heat from lips almost as if she were branded. That brought to mind the statement that Lucas had made outside the steam room about feeling like some part of her had EJs initials written on it. She shook her head to clear it and said, "Agreed"

"So the first thing I want to discuss is about why exactly you came to Salem, EJ. I want to know exactly what you were told and what you were asked to do. Is that clear?" she looked at him pleading with her eyes to be honest. Her mother had once told her that the eyes were the windows to the soul and that if you looked deep enough you would know in your heart if what they were saying was true. EJ complicated that thought though because after all he had been raised as a soldier. Taught to mask all emotion, never give yourself away. If you did the enemy would take you down. She believe that despite all that his heart would know defy that training and she would be able to know the truth when it was spoken.

"Samantha dear, we have covered this ground, have we not?" he sighed

"Well, we will cover it again EJ and I want to know it all this time."

"Fine darling, as you wish. All my life my father instilled a duty in me. A duty that demanded complete and utter obedience to his will, no questions asked. It never really occurred to me to ask questions for this was all I had ever known. From a child I was told the stories of a family that originated in Ireland and had moved to America to a town called Salem. That family was of course the Brady clan. As I grew my father made known his wish that one day I would take over the family business and this included taking out the Bradys. I knew not of Santo and Colleen, only that something had happened all those years ago and the pain of the Dimera legacy was to be wiped away with the demise of the Brady family. I was trained as a soldier and treated like a prince, I knew how to both take command ( from Father of course) but to also demand obedience from those under me. You must remember, Samantha, that although my father loved me, I was a weapon not a son." He looked at Samantha but she only sat silent listening.

Her heart was breaking for that little boy that had grown up in such a fashion. She couldn't imagine placing a child in that kind of lifestyle. Where was the love, the nurturing, the guidance. Of course, we are talking about Stefano, but still. She sat very quietly just waiting on him to continue.

"Anyway, about a year and a half ago my father summoned me. He sat me down and told me it was time. I was to go to Salem under the pretense of racing and set up a home and business there. He had already arranged the apartment and informed me of the occupants of the building. He made it clear that I was to make your acquaintance and eventually…. Samantha must I say this again."

She nodded

"Plant the Dimera seed. I never questioned the sanity or the morality of the choice. I was not trained to do so. He allowed that it could be any Brady woman of my choosing but that his preference was you. I was given a dossier with all the information of your life contained within. He stated the only way to bring about the end of this feud was the pairing of a Brady, you, and a Dimera, me through the formation of a new life. He knew the pain it would bring about would weaken the Brady family and would eventually be their downfall. It was simply a mission to me, Samantha, That is until I met you." He sat back in the recliner hoping that would satisfy but knowing it would not.

"So, your goal was to find me, make me fall in love with you, and give your father the key to unraveling my family." She asked.

"Love was of no matter to me then, Samantha. It was a means to an end. I had no plans to get this close. I had my mission and the battle plan was all laid out. I was to earn your trust, using any means necessary. The black glove crimes did not start with me. I had no knowledge until later. They were instigated as a way to get me close to you. Father knew you would never confide in any of your family about the threats so I provided the security you needed then you would lean on me. My father had Andre perpetrating that with the help of Patrick Lockhart but when he realized how effective it was then I was made to take over. Looking back now, I see his intention. He wanted to make sure that once the plan had succeeded and you knew that I was involved then there would be no connection between us left."

"Samantha, I know what you must think of me. I think of myself the same way. I was brought up to believe that nothing mattered except my family. Any pain or misfortune brought to others on our behalf was deserved. Then out of the blue, the plan that was meant to bring about the reign of family legacy, unraveled at my feet. You made that happen. You made me feel things that I had never felt and experience emotions that I never thought possible. For you, I wanted to protect, not harm. Because of you I began to see what family really means, love, sacrifice, consideration, trust, faith, and acceptance. But the trait that you have shown me that shines brighter than all others is forgiveness. Samantha, I need your forgiveness even more than I need air to breath." He stood and walked to her bedside hoping for a response and she looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes brimming with tears and as he took her hand they began to fall.

EJ had never felt so torn in all his life. He wanted to comfort her but knew he could not. He wanted to take all the pain away, erase the bad from this last year, and embrace the good but knew he could not. Not yet. There was still more pain and heartache that they must weed through. He would have to account for his actions that dark, cold night in December. He would accept responsibility and offer explanations, but only Samantha could make the choice to believe him. Would she?

EJ sat back down on the edge of the recliner willing Samantha to say something, anything but she would not. She only cried. He placed his head in hands and the pain that he felt shook him to the core. He ran his fingers through his hair and placed his palms against his forehead trying to keep the headache he was forming at bay.

They sat in silence until Samantha was ready.

As she spoke, her voice was rough from crying, "EJ, I need to know about that night," She choked.

"Samantha, how do I know that you will not take the information and give your father ammunition to use against me. God knows he will take anything he can, truth or not."

Softly she whispered to him, "You don't."

After what seemed like an eternity to him she continued, " EJ, you say you love me so you will just have to believe in that love and trust that I won't, but I need the truth. I have to know what caused the man I knew to do such a thing."

EJ rose from the chair and began to pace the hospital room like a caged animal. She could see the conflict on his face and wondered if he would take the risk, all the while praying that if he was the man she thought him to be, he would.

He stopped near the door and she feared that he would open it and leave but he turned to face her and shook his head in affirmation.

"Fine sweetheart, we will go there but I need you to open your heart to the truth and really hear what I say. You can not let your prejudice against my family name keep you from understanding. This too will take faith on your end, can you do that?" he asked.

"I will try, EJ, I promise you that", she sighed.

He took his seat next to her bed and began.

"I went to that boathouse to meet you, granted I figured it was a set up but I took the chance. They sent John as you know, and while we did have a chat and a gun may have been involved, I did NOT shoot him. Would I have, well I don't know. But I didn't. There was someone else there. I caught a glimpse from the corner of my eye and everything happened so fast but I swear Samantha I did not pull that trigger" he stated with venom.

"The one thing the people of this town seem to forget, Samantha is that along with the others that my father controls, the ones who pay the biggest price are those that bear his name. Please remember that darling."

"Everyone is willing to forgive and forget the transgressions of all those that carry out orders on behalf of my father, such as your uncle Steve because they know that for whatever they have done, it was because of my father. Sadly, the same holds true for those that carry his name, even more so. You have no idea what it was like to be raised by that man. Lord only knows what mind games he put me through. I can not honestly tell you that I haven't endured the same tactics as your uncle. All I know is that when an order was given it was to be followed. This brings us to that moment. A moment that I wish with every fiber of my being that I could undo, but that isn't possible, is it Samantha."

The torture in his soul was evident in his voice and if Samantha was certain of anything it was that he was telling the truth.

"No EJ it isn't, how could you ask what you did of me?" Samantha looked at him and his heart trembled.

How could he make her understand something he couldn't quite understand himself. He knew that the memory of that night was forever etched on his brain but also his very soul.

"Samantha, I knew that I had to get out of town and at that time I knew I may never see you again. I needed to be with you, just once. To be able to take that experience with me because I knew that I would never and could never love anyone else the way I loved you, so ashamedly I used the only thing I could think of, my fathers request. I know it was crude and repulsive but I also knew that you would accept it at face value. After all I was Stefano's son. I asked for the one thing my soul needed, a night with you. In retrospect, not my wisest choice but Samantha I did offer you the chance to say no. I truly do not believe that if you had fought me on it I would have forced you. Although that kind of cruelty may be in my family legacy, it is not in my heart. Had you resisted, I would have left, Samantha. I can not guarantee that I would saved Lucas but I would have left." The weight of the world seemed to be on his shoulders as he bared his heart and soul to the woman he loved.

"But, you held a gun to my head, EJ. How could you do that?" she asked quietly.

"Darling, I knew the only vision you had of me in that moment was one of violence, so I used it to my advantage, I admit. But you must know Samantha, somewhere in you, that I would have NEVER hurt you."

"But you did EJ. Maybe not physically, but emotionally and sometimes that kind of pain is the worst of all" she stated as the tears began anew.

"I know, god I know and if I could take it back I would, don't you see that. I have never regretted anything in all my life as much as I regret that moment. Not being with you, never that, and certainly not loving you. I will not apologize for that, but for the mental anguish I caused you. I would trade my life to take away the fear and the guilt you carry from that night. It was never my intention to have you in that way, as a part of a bargain but I am a weak man Samantha and I will tell you that is not the way I wanted to be remembered by you. I just couldn't leave Salem without having felt you in my arms or knowing what it felt like to be one with you. I believed that I would never see you again and that thought broke my reserve and caused me to become the man you hate and for that I will forever pay dearly." He whispered.

EJ felt like he would never breath again while he waited on a response. He watched her face looking for a sign of what she was thinking and feeling.

Samantha finally looked at him and he literally felt a squeeze in his heart. What would she say. Would she understand? He wouldn't blame her if she didn't but god he hoped she would.

"EJ," she took a deep breath and began. " I believe you, god help me but I do. I knew even when it was happening that you would not use that gun. I was as sure of that as anything in my life. I agree, I did not say no and it is grossly unfair that I threw around a word that is so vile. I just couldn't face my family with the truth. You know what they are like. I also knew that because you are Stefano's son it would be accepted without question. I think in the beginning I believed it too. I said it to others so often that I wanted to believe it too. It would make the bargain more palatable in some sense. I know, I know it was a horrible thing to do but the acceptance of my family has caused me to do many unpleasant things in my life. Things that I cringe when I think about. It is strange that you and I both have always only wanted to be loved and accepted by our family with no strings attached, but there are always strings with both the Brady's and the Dimera's aren't there,EJ"

"Yes love, there are" he whispered.

"I am glad to hear that you aren't the one who shot John and right now I don't even care. I just want to have some peace in my life. I am about to bring two lives into this world. A world where they will always be a target simply because the came from me" she looked at him and saw him wince knowing that they could have been his children and she felt his sadness.

"EJ, I am sorry for the pain that finding out these twins aren't yours has brought to you and I know that you would have been a wonderful father to them. I also know that you still feel a connection to them and you will help me to end this vendetta and keep them safe because you love their mother. I am going to offer you the token that my family has never given me, without strings, without hesitation, FORGIVENESS."

EJ felt like the world was spinning. Did he hear correctly? No, he was dreaming. He had to be. Even though he knew that Samantha was the most amazing woman in the world, she couldn't possibly forgive him for the crimes committed.

Knowing exactly what he was thinking, it was amazing that they could do that….read each others thoughts, she looked him in the eye and said, "EJ, if I can forgive myself for the things I have done in the name of love then I certainly can extend that courtesy to you, now can't I?"

He didn't know what to say, what to do, never a man at a lose for words he was unaccustomed to this feeling. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, and promise that he would make things better but before he could do anything she screamed.

"Samantha what's wrong. What happened?" he leapt to his feet and was at her side in a flash.

"Oh, my god EJ. I think my water just broke" she gasped.

"What, what does that mean, Samantha" and before she could answer him she grabbed his hand and squeezed with a strength that astonished him. His hand was turning white from the lack of blood but he didn't dare say anything. He just let her squeeze until finally she spoke.

"It means that I think these babies are coming. Call the Dr, call a nurse, Just get somebody in here now." Her face was bright red from the pain and he didn't want to let her go but he knew if he didn't follow her order then there would be hell to pay.

"Ok, Darling, just breath" he ran to door and threw it open and yelled for assistance. He ran back to her bedside and again she grabbed his hand.

The doctor rushed in followed by a team of nurses and EJ was pushed to the side. As the doctor and nurses examined her, Samantha realized that she had never seen this doctor before and somehow despite her pain managed to ask, " Who are you, you aren't my doctor?".

EJ immediately perked up and thought to himself, " Please do not let this man be a pawn of my fathers."

Samantha thinking on the same lines looked to the nurse she knew and Janine told her that her doctor was on vacation and this man was Dr. Adams and was the finest in his field and world-renowned. He was filling in and was on call tonight. He was here to research the hospital for new procedures in OB/GYN and bring the hospital staff up to date on the very best. "You are very lucky that he is here. Multiple births are his specialty" she gushed.

Samantha still wary, looked at EJ who asked for specific credentials and pulled out his phone to check the info on his web connection. He would be damned if he would risk Samantha to another of his fathers schemes. He pulled the info and verified the authenticity. He looked to Samantha and nodded in the affirmative.

She sighed in relief. Not wanting to worry about Stefano as she brought these two young lives into the world.

The doctor, tickled at the apprehension of the couple, looked at the tall man and knew this was not a man to be taken lightly. " Sir, I can assure that every precaution will be taken to ensure the safe delivery of your children."

No one even thought to correct him as Samantha was rushed to the delivery room, EJ following along in step. Surprisingly no one had thought to contact Lucas either. The doctor looked at EJ and pointed to the room directly off the delivery room and told him to go in there and someone would him scrub up and dress in the apparel appropriate for the occasion and then turned to Samantha with a smile and said, " Come on little lady, let's bring your children to the party."

"Samantha only groaned and said, "Everyone's a comedian".


	2. Chapter 2

The pain that Samantha felt was excruciating but it somehow helped to have EJ there with her. From the look on his face you would have thought he was the one about to give birth. He held her hand, helped her breath, and kept her surprisingly calm as one at a time the children were delivered.

First came the baby boy. He came out with a head full of dark hair and a scream that was strong and clear. Following by only a couple of minutes came the beautiful baby girl with hair the color of Samantha's. Even though they had scrunched up tiny red faces and were covered in something EJ just did not want to know about, they were the most beautiful babies he had ever seen. The doctor even allowed him to cut the cords. I mean could there be a greater honor.

As he looked over the two precious gifts, he realized he would have given anything and everything for them to have been his, but if he walked away with nothing he would still have this memory. He had been there for the delivery and had helped Samantha bring them into this world and no one could ever take that away from him.

Samantha was exhausted but beaming as EJ walked to her holding two tiny little lives, one wrapped in blue and the other in pink, and laid them in her arms. She cried as she looked upon their angelic little faces and knew the pain that EJ must be feeling. He wanted these children so much and she knew his heart ached with disappointment.

Neither said anything for the longest time, just sat and looked at the children until the nurse came to take them away. She said that they would be brought to Samantha's room soon but for now she needed to be taken back there for rest.

After arriving back in the room, Samantha struggled to stay awake and while he admired her for her bravery he laid his hand on her cheek and simply stated, "Sleep, now. I will be right here." And she drifted into a much needed slumber with the feeling of his hand gently stroking her hair.

When Samantha awoke she wanted to laugh. EJ was curled up in the recliner draped by a blanket that was way too short and the smile that he had on his face while he slept was probably the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. Except for the new babies of course. She sighed as she scooted to a sitting position not wanting to awaken him but he, at the slightest movement on her part, sat up with a start.

"Hello" she smiled.

"Hello to you to. How are you feeling?" he asked

"Like I just gave birth to the two most beautiful babies in the world." She winced

"You did, my love, you most certainly did" he rose to come to her side and smoothed back the hair that fallen over her eyes. He needed to see those wonderful blue eyes of hers.

Just as she started to speak, Dr Adams, walked in the room. He had a look on his face that worried Samantha. Something was wrong. "Oh God, no what is wrong with my babies " her mind screamed and she grabbed EJ's hand for support.

"Dr Adams, is there a problem?" EJ demanded. Not liking the look on Samantha's face or the doctors for that matter.

"Not a problem per se, sir. Just some confusion on my part that I need to clarify." He stammered not wanting to incur this mans rage.

"Well, spit it out man, can you not see that you have Samantha terrified?" EJ barked

Samantha had remained perfectly still, her eyes locked on the doctor.

"Yes sir" the doctor answered and pulled up the rolling seat to the side of Sami's bed.

"Mrs. Roberts, it seems that there are several reports in your file that are incorrect. When you were admitted, you may remember filling out the form listing your information along with that of the father?" he stated

"Yes, of course I do. What seems to be the problem with that?" she was growing more worried by the second.

"In my practice, I make it a habit to always run tests on newborns to ensure complete accuracy and of course I compare the information I gather with that in file. In your file, there were conflicting DNA requests, one stating a Mr. EJ Wells as the father, then one stating a Mr. Lucas Roberts as the father a few weeks later. Now. I bring my own lab technicians with me and they ran this information again for clarification on my part as it is rare that I encounter two contradicting DNA tests in one file." He looked intently at both Samantha and EJ.

They in turn were looking at each other both seeming to hold their breath, not fully understanding what was to come.

EJ recovered first and asked, " So what information did you conclude from the tests your people ran?"

"Well, sir and ma'am. I am sorry to say that Mr. Roberts, you are not the biological father of these children. It seems that the children were fathered by Mr. Wells." He stated and waited for the information to take hold.

"But, I am Mr. Wells." EJ managed to get out and looked at Samantha who was white as a sheet.

"Excuse me, I thought you were her husband, Mr. Roberts" the doctor was thoroughly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

At that moment both Samantha and EJ realized that neither of them had even remembered to call Lucas and they were here being told this new information. That EJ is the father.

The doctor looked back and forth between the two, not knowing what to say. EJ and Samantha both seemed to be processing the newly revealed paternity information.

Samantha finally gathered the strength to pose the question that both were thinking and turned to doctor, "I don't understand. How could this happen? I mean we know how the first set of results were altered and why but how did the second get mixed up. We were told that they were absolutely certain of the authenticity."

"Mrs. Roberts, as I am not a regular physician on this staff I can not say for certain. All I know is that my staff are of the highest calibur and that when we run these tests the information that we provide is unmistakable." He wanted to put the young woman's mind at ease but this was a sticky situation, of that he was sure.

The doctor left the room after answering all the questions that Samantha and EJ could throw at him and he hoped that the two people in that room could find peace for the sake of those two beautiful babies.

EJ spoke first and said, " Samantha I swear to you that I had nothing to do with this. I don't know what happened. You know as well as I that I was devastated by the news that Nick brought that night. You have to believe me. Please say you believe me."

"EJ, I believe you. I just don't understand. I know how hearing the news that Nick gave affected you and the words from me that followed" she sighed as she remembered how cruel those words were._ You are totally irrelevant._

"How are we ever going to tell Lucas? I mean how do I explain to my husband that not only did another man help me deliver my children and I forgot to even call him, but that those children aren't his." The total weight of the situation could be heard in her voice.

"Sweetheart, I am sure that you can make him understand that the delivery came so quickly that there was simply no time and he does not need to know I was even here." The next words EJ spoke were a complete and utter surprise to them both. "He doesn't need to know the results of the paternity either."

"What do you mean, of course he must know." She screamed.

"No Samantha, as long as no one knows that I am the father, you and the children will be safer. Think about it, if it is known, then the next time father is sick, they will try and get to those children, not for stem cells anymore but they may be needed for other things and that I will not allow."

The sacrifice he was making was not lost on Samantha. She knew that this was cutting him to the very core of his soul. She knew more than anyone what these children meant to him. Even thinking they weren't his, EJ had sacrificed himself time and again. They had worked past their differences tonight and she knew they were bonded now not only by the precious lives they had created, but by a love that no one but the two of them would ever understand.

"EJ, I can't let you do this. Those children are a part of you." She pleaded.

"It is because I love them and their mother that I will protect them at all costs. Do you know what it would do to me if something happened to them or you because of their connection to me. I would never forgive myself for that. So if this is the only way to keep them safe then it is what we will do. It is what I MUST do." His brown eyes were so clouded by grief and pain that it shook Samantha to just look at him.

"EJ, I am so glad that we cleared the air tonight and will be able to move past all the pain and hurt we have brought to one another. I will not cut you out of these children's lives." She stared a hole through him waiting for a response.

EJ knew what he must say and do to protect them and he knew that once he said the next few words it would give her the ammunition and the justification that she would need to hate him enough to make a clean break. For there was one thing they had never gotten around to discussing before she went into labor and it was the one thing he knew she would never forgive him for.

"Samantha, there is something that I need to tell you. First let me say that I too am glad that we spoke of and released all the horrible things of the past year and I will forever be grateful for your forgiveness. Secondly, I am elated beyond belief that those two beautiful children are mine. If I never do another right thing in this world, I will leave knowing that I helped create two of the most perfect gifts that can ever be bestowed upon mankind. However there is one sin still to confess and I fear my darling that it is one that there is no forgiveness or redemption for." He sat at her side and knew this was what real pain felt like. To feel as if your heart and soul are quite literally breaking into a million pieces and that nothing you can ever do will put them back together again.

"EJ, you are scaring me. Maybe I don't want to know. We have been through so much and maybe we should just move on from here. No more confessions, just a clean slate." She was begging him not to say anything.

God what a woman, he thought. Here she was, willing to take him on blind faith. He wished he could accommodate her but he had to keep his love and the children they had created safe, so he knew he must.

"Sweetheart, you know the evening that we received the news from Nick that the children were fathered by …Lucas (God how he hated that man). You know how upset I was, well when I left, especially after hearing that I was of no importance to you anymore. I got exceedingly drunk. Not just your normal drink away your blues drunk but smashingly drunk, enough to dull every ounce of pain that ripped through my body. I admit it was not a pretty sight. In that state, I was vulnerable to all the old Dimera feelings of revenge and payback and I set a plan in motion, while regretful now, seemed at the time to make perfect sense. I lured Lucas to that freezer truck and locked him inside. Samantha I swear to you, had I not been completely out of my mind with grief and lose, I never would have put you through that. When you received the news that he was missing and asked for my help, I was shocked at what I had done and at first I didn't know whether to help you or make my dream come true, but then I realized that your happiness was my dream and I could never let you live through that so I helped you get him out and I let you believe that it was Andre, not for my sake so much as yours. If you knew it had been me, I know that you would have been far more stressed and that it may endanger the twins. Now admittedly, it was to my benefit also that you remained in the dark about it, because it allowed me to still be close. I am sorry and I know that I can never make that up to you. So I understand that you will want no further contact with me and I can live with that because I have now told you truth, a concept that was as alien to me as love, until I met you." He rose, knowing that when the reality of what he said sank in, he would be ducking from the flying vases and bearing the weight of all her disgust for him.

Samantha was in deep thought. How was it possible to not be angry with him? I guess because I knew all along. It had his fingerprints all over it and she had known it. My god, she had done things just as despicable but she never would have had the strength to admit it as he just had. She knew the power of loving someone so much that you will make any desperate attempt to have them rely on you for comfort and strength. Even if it means taking the one they love from them. She needed to be alone for a while to think and get things straight in both her head and her heart and she needed to speak with Lucas.

After what seemed an eternity to EJ, Samantha finally spoke, " EJ, I need some time alone" she spoke so softly that he had to lean in to hear her.

He walked to the door slowly, knowing this would be the last time he would be alone with her. After this moment she would never want to see him again. As he reached for the handle to the door, he heard words that he never would have believed had he not been there himself.

"No matter what you may be thinking, EJ, do not leave this town. If you ever want to speak with me again you will be a man and stay. Those are your children down the hall and we will find a way to get through this, together. Do you hear me? We will find a way to end this vendetta and coexist. You and I are the key and you and I alone will unlock the door. I will need you, so do not let me down."

When he turned to her she was facing away from him but he could see her shoulders shaking and knew it was from crying and to know that he had brought her that pain ripped through him like hurricane.

"Anything for you, Samantha and our children. Just call me and I will be here, anytime and anyplace. I will not leave. I will face whatever consequences you see fit" and with that he walked out the door.

Once outside the room, he sank to the floor and anyone who knew him would have been in awe. For the man who prided himself on self control, wrapped his arms around his legs and laid his head atop his knees and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Sami managed to call Lucas and he was on his way. She also called the doctor and all nurses involved in this evening and let them know that she did not want anyone discussing anything with Lucas and they were under no circumstances to let him know that EJ was there and definitely nothing about the paternity. This was her call and she would divulge the information to her husband. They all agreed. They understood the enormity of this situation and they most definitely did not want to be caught in the middle.

Since EJ had left the room, Sami had been deep in thought. She was trying to process all the information of that day. That EJ was the father was actually of the least concern to her. It had always been a possibility and she was used to that thought. It was permanent now and they would deal with that. The thing that was gnawing at her was the relief that she felt when EJ had confessed his final sin. It had been as if her heart had been waiting on it. This man that was a part of the family that had caused her own so much pain had actually offered her the one thing in life that no one else had ever been able to give her….TRUTH. He laid it all out there for her to see, and some of it was pretty ugly. No one had ever done this for her and now he was willing to give up everything that she knew without a doubt that he loved, her and the children, in order to protect them from his own family.

That's right, she told herself, I know he loves me. He's proven that time and time again. He has always been the only person in my life that always believed me and stood by the choices I made and actually understood the reasons behind them. I guess it is because we are so much alike, she thought. We share so much of them same spirit and now we share two lives.

Why couldn't Lucas be more like that? Why did he always have to question everything she did and said and always make her doubt herself? Why couldn't he trust her? She wasn't a child although he certainly treated her like that most of the time. I mean EJ, he treats me like an intelligent, self- sufficient woman.

I told my mom that Lucas would not fail me, but would he? He has before. EJ has always been there when I needed him, no questions asked and never doubting my reasoning, only offering different options if he saw fit but not demanding that I see things his way.

Why am I so conflicted? I am married to Lucas and I love him. My heart suddenly screamed and the words it said hit me like a ton of bricks, "But he doesn't love and ACCEPT you the way EJ does."

Once EJ gathered the strength to leave the hospital, he drove home. The ride home was excruciating. It was a good thing he was a race- car driver and that instincts kicked in because otherwise he may never had made it home. It is extremely difficult to drive when you can't think straight, you can't see straight and your heart is breaking.

Once inside his apartment, he walked to the cabinet and pulled out a glass. He filled it with his best scotch and turned the stereo on low, just so he could hear the sounds of jazz. Once seated on the sofa he pulled out his phone and began flipping through the images stored there. The beautiful faces of his children filled the screen. He had somehow managed in his grief to go by the nursery and had taken as many pictures as his phone would store. If he never got the chance to see them again he would at least have these.

Samantha, his Samantha, what she must think of him? But he had needed to tell her, a part of him knew that he had to provide her with something she had rarely been shown, honesty. If it meant losing her then it was a risk worth taking. He needed her to know that he would never withhold any part of himself from her ever again. He also needed her to know that it was the hardest things he had ever done, to offer to walk away. He had to protect them, if he died trying, he would.

We are so alike, Samantha and I, he thought. We both value family, we will do whatever it takes no matter the cost to protect them. Sometimes I think we are the two sides of one coin. Neither side complete without the other and worthless when not together. She has changed me in ways I could never have imagined. I feel human now and I feel the consequences of that as well, the pain, the sorrow, and the love. Sure I have loved other women, but nothing even came close to the way I feel for Samantha. She is like oxygen for me, without her I can't seem to breath. I truly feel I was born to love this woman. If I had been given the opportunity to pick out my love, it would have been her. She makes my soul sing and my body ache. She makes my mind whirl and my heart race. She is the light to my darkness, the sun to my rain. She is the Brady to my Dimera.

Don't let her fool you though, she is not all sunshine and roses, not at all, my Samantha has thorns. She can fight and she can fight dirty but she is always fighting for a cause. She would never hurt someone unless they had hurt her. She protects what is hers and god how I admire that. That is why I know she will let me go because she will protect my children from my family.

He flips through the pictures, branding the images onto his brain. They are so beautiful. How is it possible that someone like me helped create these wonderful miracles? I don't deserve them but god it feels good to know they are mine. Mine and hers, a legacy to last a lifetime. This is what life is about and I know now the feelings that could have brought about this vendetta long ago. Love can bring about many emotions, some good and some bad. Love and hate are so delicately entwined that they sometimes seem to be the same thing.

Whatever happened between my grandfather, Santo and Colleen, I truly care not, but it ends now, with Samantha and I. It has to, for the sake of our children.

Lucas enters Sami's room. She is so lost in thought that she doesn't even realize he is there. He takes a moment to watch her. The look on her face is unreadable but he knows that whatever thoughts are haunting her, they are causing her pain.

He clears his throat as he approaches the bed. He leans in to place a kiss on her lips but she turns her head and he catches her cheek instead.

"Lucas, I am so glad you are here" she says the words but her heart doesn't feel them.

"Where else would I be Sami? I only wish I had been here for the birth. I wish you had called me. It's not like there couldn't have been any time for you to call me, that is unless you just didn't want me here" he states arrogantly.

_Good Lord she thinks to herself._ _All he can think about is himself. He hasn't even asked how I am or if the children are ok. It is as if he and his feelings are all that matter to him. _

"Of course I wanted you here but there truly was no time. One minute I am just cramping and the next my water broke and within seconds they had me in the delivery room. What was I supposed to do, tell the babies to stop coming and the doctors to stop working because I hadn't had a chance to call you yet. Come on Lucas, you can't possibly expect that can you?" she sighs.

"Well yeah, Sami, I did. I would have thought you would make sure that I was called in. I mean I am their father." He storms around the room.

_Oh God, how I am going to tell him that he isn't._

Her anger at his statement takes over and she screams, "You have got to be kidding me. It is obvious that you know nothing about the birthing process Lucas. I could not control what was happening even if I wanted too. You can be such an ass."

He knew he pushing her buttons but he just didn't care. He felt left out and that angered him so he used the ammunition he had without even thinking of the consequences. "Well, who's fault is that Sami? This is twice now that I have been kept from being at the birth of my children. First Will and now the twins.

Without realizing what he had just done, he turned to Sami for a response. He had given her all the prompting she needed. He had just proved that he would fail her when she needed him most and he would pay dearly for that mistake. The anger he had just invoked in her would cost him everything he had.

Sami turned to face him with an anger he had never seen. It was so intense he was actually scared.

"Lucas Roberts, you are unbelievable. How dare you throw that at me? You are the most insensitive, selfish, horrible person I have ever met!" she was literally throwing daggers with her eyes.

"Oh really, even worse that EJ?" he countered

"You are not even in the same orbit as EJ. No matter who he is or what he has done, he would have never been that cruel. He would have the decency to accept the situation at face value" she spat.

"Oh, so you're back to defending him, huh. What is it about him that you would defend him over your own husband."

"There is nothing to defend, Lucas. I am simply stating a fact. It seems really odd to me that you have been here this long and have still not asked how I am or about the twins. You immediately launch into a, woe is Lucas speech, and I am tired of it all. The constant accusations and insinuations about me and EJ. To steal a quote from him, you want the truth sunshine, well I got it coming to you in spades!"

Lucas knew he had done it now. He could almost see the smoke coming from Sami's ears. He had unwittingly played his hand and the house of cards that had been his life was about to come tumbling down.

"Lucas, I would have never thought that I would be as disappointed in you as I am right now. Let me start by saying, I am fine. The delivery was uneventful and the twins are safe and healthy and if I may say so, they are the two most beautiful children in the world. Now, you may want to sit, but honestly I don't give a damn. You have hurt me more in the last twenty minutes than I have ever been hurt before. So allow me to return the favor."

This is a Sami that he had not seen in a long time and that worried him to no end. He knew that he had said some pretty harsh things but she would forgive him. She always did. He would just let her finish and then he would work his magic.

"My doctor this evening was Dr. Adams, not my regular OB. She is on vacation and he is here to get the hospital staff up to date on the newest technologies in gynecology and obstetrics and he is world -renowned. I was extremely lucky to have him here tonight as he is also an expert on multiple births. Anyway, he has standard procedures for his team, which he brought along with him. He always thoroughly goes through the patients file and matches all information to the results his team get from all the bloodwork that they take from both mother and children. His team reran the DNA because there were inconsistencies in the file. Lucas, I am sorry to have you find out this way, actually after the way you treated me tonight…no I am not, but the twins are both EJ's. We aren't sure why the second results were wrong but they were. He ran the test multiple times to make sure it was correct and it is. The twins are not yours." The weight of that information was lifted from her shoulders and she was glad.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that EJ is the father?" he asked

"You catch on quick" she smirked. He was really getting on her nerves.

"It was probably EJ that switched them" he squealed.

"That makes no sense Lucas, why would EJ switch the results to say he wasn't the father. You are just reaching for something that isn't there."

"Whatever, I may not know why, but I am sure he is behind this." He was fuming.

"No he is not. I know that for certain. Now if you would like to see the twins, they are in the nursery." She was getting so tired.

"Why would I want to see them? They aren't mine. You have made that quite clear and you know what Sami, I think you are glad." He was quite amused with himself for pointing that out.

"I would have thought that you would still want them because they are still a part of me, Lucas." Sighing she laid back on her pillow knowing where this was headed and she was actually OK with that. For the first time in her life, she was completely clear. Her conscience and her heart were in agreement.

"I will not raise those Dimera children, Sami and you can't expect me to do that?" he demanded.

"I thought you might say that, Lucas and it makes what I am about to say a little easier." She honed in on him with her eyes and spoke the words that both broke her heart and set her free.

"Lucas, it's over. I had thought that this would be a difficult choice and in some ways it is. But you made it so much easier with your arrogance and your cruel response that you would not raise Dimera children. They are not only Dimera children, Lucas, they are my children and if you truly loved me, that would have been enough. I told my mom a few days ago that you would never fail me but you have and I can never go back to that. I will not remain with a man that can not love not only me but the children that are a part of me, no matter who their father is. So I ask that you leave and leave quietly because there will be no discussion. I have made my choice and I will live my life how I see fit. I no longer care what you or my family feel. My life is my own and I have two small gifts that need me and will rely on me to protect them. They alone are what matters to me. I ask that by the time I am released, you have your things and yourself removed from my apartment and as I am still in the hospital and will have two babies to attend to, I will expect that you contact the lawyer and get the ball rolling. If I am lucky this will be over quickly."

Lucas was stunned. He knew that his words had been hurtful and cruel but he had never expected Sami to stand up for herself. He had never expected that she would not forgive him and move on. Now she was asking for him to leave and begin divorce proceedings. How did it come to this, oh yeah, my arrogance? I move toward her to make her understand that I am sorry but before I can even open my mouth to speak she raises her hand to stop me.

"Lucas, don't. There is nothing you can say or do to change my mind. You should have thought before you spoke but I guess since you didn't you just helped confirm what I already suspected. You don't love me enough to stand by me no matter what. Your love is conditional and it always has been. I deserve better and the twins most definitely do so Goodbye." She laid back and closed her eyes, not allowing him another glance.

He slowly walked out the door and in the same fashion of only a few hours ago, he sank to the ground, placed his arms around his legs and laid his head on his knees and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

EJ had been lying on his sofa for hours, looking at the pictures of the twins, their twins and thinking back on his conversation with Samantha. He felt relief that it was all out in the open now but grief for what he knew that openness would bring. He had just felt that she deserved the truth. The truth about it all and it killed him inside to know that his family had brought her so much pain and suffering and if he could help end it then he would.

Thinking back on the words Samantha had spoken, "be a man" he reveled at how those same words from his father and Kate had brought out so much anger in him, but from Samantha they had not been thrown as an accusation but a plea. He would be the man she needed him to be.

He drifted off to sleep thinking of her and their children and wondering if she had yet spoken with Lucas and what the future would hold.

He awoke slightly to what sounded like a slamming door but quickly drifted back off. He was exhausted. Mental pain is so often more tiresome that anything physical. It takes the mind, heart and soul a lot more time to recover.

Across the hall, Lucas was storming through the apartment. He was throwing pictures and breaking everything he came in contact with. Finally, when he could stand no more he made his way to the sofa.

He sat for the longest time with his head in his hands. He wanted a drink so badly he could practically taste it, but he would be strong. He could get through this without that particular crutch.

He knew Sami was serious about the things she said and there was no chance of rectifying his wrongs. He should have thought before he spoke, but lets be honest, that is not one his strong suits. It is his mother's fault. She had taught him to just say what he felt like, consequences be damned.

His marriage was over, the twins weren't his, and he had no job. What kind of man was he? Sami was right, he didn't even have the decency to ask after her or the children when he arrived. He had just hurled insults at her and my god she has just given birth.He didn't deserve her, she was right about that.

If he was honest with himself he knew that he never truly held her heart. I mean if he had, after all the chances they had been given, it would have worked and there would have been trust between them but there wasn't. He had never really understood Sami's motives for the things she had done. He would just stand back and wait to say "I told you so", instead of helping her come up with solutions.

He also knew that this connection between Sami and EJ was all to real. They understood each other in a way that both amazed and infuriated him. At times it seemed as if they were the same person. He had noticed the chemistry last summer but figured that once Sami knew who he really was it would be over. The universe however seemed to have different plans and threw them together at every possible turn. No matter what EJ and his family had done. It seemed they only grew closer.

He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to pack up some things and get out of this apartment. He wasn't sure where he would go but it would most definitely not be his mothers. She was one person he did not want to deal with right now.

He had gathered his things and was turning back to look over the apartment one last time, knowing he would never step a foot back inside. He had thrown that life away and he would spend the rest of his life paying for that mistake.

Samantha had gotten a little sleep and had visits from the twins but mostly she had been thinking. She had gone back over the last year and all the events that had transpired. The good, the bad, and the oh so ugly. The pain, the torture, and the love.

She had learned about her family's past, how even more than a decade before, the Brady's and the Dimera's were entwined. They had once been brought together by love and then torn apart by the desires of their own families. The Brady's insistent on a life in the convent for Colleen and the Dimeras demanding that Santo be married to another out of convenience not love. She knew now that Santo had misled Colleen, or so the story goes. Samantha, more than most knows that a lot lies in what isn't said as well. The story that has come down through the ages may or may not hold the full truth.

She thinks to herself, how can a family commit Colleen to a life of the church when she was only a child. She had never been given the opportunity to live her life and make her own choices. When she finally did it came with disastrous consequences, or did it. Most people go their entire life not knowing that kind of deep and abiding love. That feeling that you are lying with the one person put on this earth that fits you like a glove. When your bodies are melded together as one, you souls are as well. It was not only physical but spiritual as well. Sami knew this without a doubt. She felt it every time she read those letters, especially when she read them with EJ.

She would never admit to him that she had felt that same connection to her ancestor as he had. It would give him too much pleasure, knowing he was right. But she had, especially when they had lain in her hospital bed reading the letter containing Santo and Colleens first time. She had felt every emotion her great aunt had felt as if they were her own.

Throughout this past year, the one constant in her life had been EJ. He had never wavered. His presence was always felt. Even when he was in Mexico, I could feel his pull. How could a man of the family that mine was sworn to hate have that kind of effect on me? Maybe it is because after all this time, our ancestors are reuniting in us. Although, our circumstances are completely different and the relationship EJ and I share is so unlike Colleen and Santo, the familiarity is still there. We are both pawns of our families making, laid out on a chessboard that spans time. EJ, a soldier not a son, and myself the family scapegoat.

God knows that no one in my family has the right to judge anyone, least of all me. They have all at one point, cheated, lied, schemed, harmed others for their own agenda. They have loved those they should not have, yet when it comes to me, their finger is always pointing. I am the only one that has to be held accountable. In reality, the Brady's are no different than the Dimeras, they only carry out their sins in darkness and surprisingly the Dimeras' do it by light, for all the world to see. But they do judge me, at each and every turn, they expect things from me that they themselves do not uphold. I give them a scapegoat, for if they can point out all my sins, theirs can remain in the dark, or so they think.

I love them but for once in my life, I am going to do the right thing. I am going to protect my children at all costs, not only from the Dimeras but from the self righteousness of my own family and there is only one way to do that.

The joining of both families, for like it or not we have been and always will be connected. Since Santo and Colleen, we have truly acted as one unit and the time has come to make that union official. The only way to right the wrongs of the past and protect the future is for a Brady and a Dimera to stand together. The strongest of each branch coming together to form one tree, rooted in the past but growing toward the future, that tree has already begun in lives of the two children sleeping down the hall and the way to ensure their happiness and mine is to fight together.

When she thought about EJ locking Lucas in that truck, she really understood what had driven him to that point and she could forgive him because she knew in her heart he would have never let Lucas die. He may have waited as long as possible but he wouldn't have been able to complete it.

She needed to speak with him and make him understand how she felt about everything. She knew the reality of what it would take to end this vendetta and how to allow Santo and Colleen to finally feel at peace. Her reality however had not only to do with giving peace to a couple of over fifty years but peace to a couple in the present, EJ and herself. No matter how you looked at it, they were a couple and had been for a very long time. Each move they made brought them closer and now they would be bonded together for life. They were the parents of two special gifts and they would love, cherish and protect them together. Not to end a vendetta but to ensure a secure and loving future for those children and if the vendetta ending was a factor then that was just a bonus. She and EJ would stand together, a Brady and a Dimera, a husband and a wife, but their most important role would be that of parents. She would just have to convince EJ that this was for the best.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number that she knew so well. The number of the man whom she turned to in need, to help her, protect her and from now to the end of time to love her and the two lives they created.


	6. Chapter 6

His neck in a horrible cramp from sleeping on the sofa, EJ figured a hot shower would help. He had just begun to feel the tension ease as he heard his mobile ring. Poking his head out, he grabbed the phone and tried not to get it wet.

"EJ Wells", he answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"EJ, where are you, it sounds like you're standing in a rainstorm?" laughed Samantha

"Oh, Samantha sweetheart what's wrong? Are you OK, what about the babies, is everything allright?" he asked still trying to keep his phone dry.

"We're fine, now are you going to tell me where you are. I know it's not raining here and if you left town so help me EJ, I will hunt you down" she was practically fuming at the thought of him leaving.

"Calm down, Samantha. I didn't leave town. I am in the shower for gods sake."

Now that was a mental picture and caused her to smile but she wasn't about to let him hear that in her voice. NO way.

"Oh. OK? Anyway, when you get a chance can you please come by the hospital. I need to speak with you and can you bring your laptop. I need to do some research online" she asked.

"Of course, but Samantha you just gave birth, you really don not need to be playing online…." He was cut off in mid sentence by "Just do it EJ,OK"

"Fine sweetheart, whatever you want. I will be there shortly" he hung up and completed his shower.

His mind racing with the possibilities of what she needed to speak about. He was toweling off and decided to place a call of his own. He didn't want to waste any time.

He had just finished dressing when he heard the knock on his door. He collected the delivery and grabbed the two gift wrapped boxes from his bedroom. He was just about out the door when he remembered he needed his laptop. "Crazy woman, what is she up to?" he thought to himself but wouldn't dare show up without it.

Arriving at the hospital with his hands full, EJ debated whether to stop by the nursery first. As he approached the viewing window he found the beds with the names, baby boy Brady-Wells and right next to it baby girl Brady-Wells. He did a double take wondering his eyes were playing tricks but no they said Brady-Wells. The only problem was that the children were not there. He figured they may be off getting some kind of newborn tests but he knew the sight of those names would stay with him forever.

He made his way to Samantha's room and opened the door quietly. He didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping. The sight that awaited him was beautiful. She was sitting in the bed dressed in a mixture of the silk pajamas he had brought her, blue pants and a pink top. On either side of her were their children. She was laughing with them and they were staring up at her with excitement. It was truly a site to behold.

"EJ, you're here. Look what I found. These two gorgeous bundles of love, come have a look" she said and noticed he had quite a handful.

"Did you go shopping again, and people say women are the shoppers?" she laughed.

"No, I did not. I happened to have the two gifts already and besides they are not for you, they are for the children. The other bag is yours however, I figured that you hadn't eaten as I know your distaste for hospital cuisine, so I had the local coffee shop deliver some food to the apartment and I brought it with me." He sat the gifts down and walked toward the bed.

He looked down at the faces of the children and was struck again by their beauty. The bundle in blue had his features and the one in pink looked just like Samantha. He wanted to hold them but was afraid to ask so he went about pulling out the breakfast goodies. He had an array of bagels, scones, and muffins along with orange juice and hot tea.

Samantha watched him and felt his desire to hold the twins. "Man, that looks and smells fantastic. How about I make you a deal, you hold these delicious treats and I will hold those, what do you say?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset anyone." He asked

"Um, we are the only two here, and before you ask, don't. Anyway, I offered and they are your children, EJ. Besides, I am starving. Thank you for bringing all this for me, you didn't have to do that." She smiled and handed off one child, then the other.

EJ settled himself and the twins into the recliner and watched her eat while relishing the feel of the children in his arms.

"Samantha, sweetheart I have to ask, why are you wearing mismatched pajamas? I could have sworn I purchased two complete outfits."

With her mouth full of muffin she grinned and then after swallowing she spoke, "Well, I didn't want either twin to feel left out so I went with a color for each of them."

"Darling, they are not yet a day old. I highly doubt that they would know the difference." He smiled down at the faces of the now sleeping children.

"True, but I would and I don't want to play favorites. Although, if I do say so myself, the girl is gorgeous." She smiled playfully.

"I agree, but the boy is exceedingly handsome. The girls will fall at his feet." He smiled back.

"Yes, but he has to learn to walk first, EJ." They both laughed and the children still slept.

He decided to let her eat and enjoy the nourishment and he would enjoy this feeling of family for as long as he could but he had questions. They would wait just a while longer though.

As Sami ate she would look over and watch them. They were quite the trio. He looked so at home with them, his big strong hands being held captive by the very small ones of their children. They weren't even a day old and they already had him wrapped around their fingers.

A while later and Sami was fed, the children back in the nursery and EJ was back from making his third check to the nursery to make sure the children were OK.

He settled in to the chair and waited for Samantha to get comfortable. She was adjusting her pillows and looking at the presents at the same time. She couldn't wait to see what was in the boxes.

EJ knew what she was thinking so he grabbed them. "Do you want to open them, sweetheart." He asked the question but already knew the answer.

"Ok, if you insist" she giggled.

He handed her the first, a box wrapped in pink. She opened the lid and saw the most beautiful pink dressing gown. It looked like a dolls' clothing. It was the most thoughtful gift for their baby girl. It also had a little pink teddy bear attached.

"EJ, it's beautiful" she gasped. "When did you have time to buy this? You have only been gone a few hours."

"Oh, I purchased it when I first found out you were pregnant. Both of them, actually. I didn't know whether it would be a girl or a boy but it looks like I needed both." He handed her the box in blue.

She unwrapped it to find the same thing in blue. Except this box didn't have a teddy bear it had a plush blue racing car.

She burst out laughing. Only he would put so much thought into a child's gift, their child, their children.

"EJ, you amaze me, you truly do." Her blue eyes were brimming.

"Well, thank you darling, I do my best. Now if you don't mind, may I ask you something?" He watched as she tensed.

"Sure" she stated with trepidation.

"Well, when I went by the nursery when I first got here, I noticed that the twins name plates said Brady-Wells. Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because they are our children, EJ and they will carry the name of both our families. It is only right." She answered. She was relieved the question wasn't about Lucas but she knew that conversation wasn't far off. "Speaking of which, did you bring the laptop?"

"As if I would dare not. You know, your wish is always my command and Samantha, thank you." He stated quietly.

"For what, EJ acknowledging that they are your children? You don't have to thank me for that." She sighed, knowing she would have to overcome his fears as well as her own.

He handed her his laptop after signing on. After all he didn't want her to see his password, Trouble. He knew that she would bust him on that. It was after all his nickname for her.

She held the laptop and began typing furiously. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am looking up baby names. We can't keep calling them boy and girl, now can we?" Her laughter filled the room and seemed to sweep him away.

He was looking at her oddly so she asked, "What are you looking at me like that for? Have I suddenly grown two heads?"

"You mean you are going to let me help name them?" he asked.

"Well, of course, silly or must I remind you yet again that they are your children also."

"No, no reminder needed. I am just surprised. I figured you and Lucas would do that." He stated, not knowing what had transpired earlier.

She wanted to wait a while longer for that discussion so she said, "No, this is our job. Now help me look." She scooted over to make room on the bed for him.

After much debate, it was decided. One would be named for each side of the family history, one Irish and one Italian. Both would carry the Brady-Wells name. The boy would be Connor, Irish meaning strong willed and the girl was to be Cara, Italian for the beloved one.

"Connor and Cara, I like the sound of them. They just roll off the tongue, don't you think?" she looked over as she asked. She was surprised at what she saw, he was crying.

"EJ, are you OK?"

"Samantha, I am fine darling, absolutely fine. I just never expected to feel like this. So blessed."

Her heart ached and she knew exactly what he was feeling. No one could have predicted this but this was their life and they would make it work. They had to, not only for their sakes, but for those of their children and their families.

"EJ, when you're ready I need to tell you what happened with Lucas."

"I'm fine Samantha, go ahead. I knew this feeling would have to end sometime. I am prepared to do what I must so let's get on with it shall we?" he sighed and felt the weight of the world regain its place, on his shoulders.

"EJ, first I want you to understand that what you did to Lucas, was wrong, on so many levels but I understand why you did it. You were hurt, and angry, and drunk. You lashed out at the person you felt was living your life. I know how that feels. I know what it does to a persons' soul to feel like your world was taken away from you. I have been there too many times to count. I have lived that pain and you would do anything to make it stop, but you had no right to attempt to correct your life by taking Lucas'."

"I know in my heart you would have never let it get that far. You would have come to your senses. I understand and forgive you for that." She watched him to see his reaction. She watched as shame, then surprise, and lastly relief washed over his handsome face. He started to speak but she stopped him.

"Let me finish, there is a lot more I need to say. Lucas was here this morning and he knows the children are yours. Needless to say he is not happy. Neither am I, not about you being the father, but about his reaction to it. He was a pompous ass and he showed me his true character. He said that he would not raise Dimera children and I pointed out that they are also my children, but he is unforgiving and cruel. I will not live my life that way. I have made mistakes but he can't seem to let them go so I asked him to leave and to be gone from my apartment when I return. He is to start divorce proceedings immediately. I refuse to be bullied by him or my family. I am going to live by my rules from here on out and that life will include you." She looked at him to see how he was taking the news of Lucas but his face remained unreadable.

"I know that you think it would be better for the twins if you were out of their lives but I am here to tell you, it will not. I had my father taken away when I was young and I refuse to have my children grow up without theirs. My fathers' absence was not his fault but if you choose to leave to "protect" them, they and you will regret it so I am taking that choice away from you. They will be safer if we are together was a family." Looking at him she could tell he wanted to argue but she wasn't finished.

"EJ, we have been given the terms to end this vendetta and until now I refused to accept them. I have changed my mind. The only way to bring about peace between our families and to keep **our** children safe is to be together. We are stronger together than we will ever be apart. I accept your fathers conditions and as soon as my divorce is final we will marry." She would wait him out now. She had said her peace and was ready to counteract any possible objection on his part.

He rose from his seat and paced. He could not believe all he had just heard. Samantha and Lucas were over and she wanted to be a family with him, not because she loved him but to end this ridiculous vendetta and to keep their children safe. Could he allow her to make that kind of sacrifice? Would he be able to sleep at night knowing she was his in name only? He truly didn't know. Could a man die from loving a woman too much? He had to admire her courage and tenacity. They were a part of why he loved her. Would it be easier to protect them all if they were a family? Could she ever love him or would he be forced to live his life with the mother of his children but never be able to hold her the way a husband should hold his wife. To love her and to make love to her.

"Samantha, I can't ask that of you, sweetheart, there is just no way."

"You aren't asking EJ, I am offering and I hope that you aren't so prideful that you will reject the only logical solution."

"Logic has nothing to do with it. Why would you want this for yourself, a loveless marriage, just to end a vendetta."

"Who said anything about a loveless marriage, EJ. You love me and you love our children, do you not?" she asked.

Appalled that she could even ask such a thing he said, " Of course I love you all, that isn't what I meant. It has never been a question of my love for you, Samantha, but a question of your love for me and you have made it abundantly clear that you don't. What kind of man would I be if I accepted a marriage without your love. Do I look that desperate? I can assure you, my dear, I am not." He huffed.

She knew he would fight it and she had expected nothing less. He was a Dimera but underneath it all he was a man. So she would have to approach this in a way that didn't belittle his manhood but accentuated it. So pulled out what she knew would break through his defenses. She wouldn't be lying to him, just sharing with him what she had known for a very long time. The one thing she had fought with everything in her but could no longer keep to herself, for if she was going to get the future she wanted she would have to share her secret with him.

She motioned for him to come sit by her on the bed. When he did, she turned to face him and took his hands in hers, "EJ, I do love you. I think I always have, when we were fighting, scheming, saving each others lives, I loved you. You will never know what I felt that day in the steam room. When you fell to the floor and I thought you were dead, it was like a piece of me died too. I just couldn't admit it to myself or anyone else. What would the Bradys' think if I loved a Dimera? I just couldn't give up the comfort that I had with Lucas, but I have learned that comfort isn't enough. If my family can't accept me for who I am then they don't deserve my loyalty. Do you really think we could escape our fate? EJ, you and I were born for each other. No one else in all our lives will ever understand us, love us, or accept us as much as we do for each other. It has taken a long time for me to admit what I have felt all along. Sometimes hate and love are so entwined you can't tell them apart so to protect myself, I let myself believe that it was hate I felt. But, every time we are together, it is undeniable. Do you understand now why I am accepting the terms of the vendetta. Do you not know me at all? I am far too selfish EJ to marry you without love. I would do a lot for my family and would protect it with my life but I wouldn't marry you for it, if I didn't love you."

EJ looked down at their connected hands and then up at her face. He knew she was telling the truth. He knew her better than she knew herself most times, but he would admit she had kept this one from him. He knew he was getting through sometimes, but he would have never guessed she already felt that way. He shouldn't have been surprised. She was a master manipulator. He smiled and cupped her face with his hands and leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead.

She laughed at him and said, "Is that any way to kiss your future wife and mother to your children? You have waited a long time for this and I suggest you make it count." She challenged and he did just that.

They had been sitting for hours, just talking and planning their future. This was the most relaxed either had ever been. They would be a family and that excited them both to no end. They would relish this quiet time together for as long as they could because they both knew that sooner or later they would have to face their families. EJ would call Stefano and Samantha would call the Bradys, but for now it was just the two of them and in a few minutes, they would be joined by their children, Connor and Cara.

The nurse brought the twins into the room and handed the boy to Samantha and the little girl to EJ. She left the room with a smile knowing that this was a happy family. She had never seen a mother more beautiful and that man, good Lord, he was so hot you could practically cook on him. They were a beautiful little group.

They took turns holding the twins and couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces. Samantha knew that they were going to be spoiled rotten. Cara already had her daddy wrapped, both literally and metaphorically, around EJs' finger and Connor looked just like him. She couldn't take her eyes off either of them.

EJ noticed the time and asked if she were hungry. "Oh, thank god, I thought you would never ask. I am starving."

"My love, never wait for me to ask, simply demand. I will deny you nothing." He laughed as did she.

"You know what I meant, aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes, I am that's why I asked you. Now, what would you like?"

"A really big salad sounds good" she began but was interrupted by EJ saying, "Samantha, you are not a rabbit, you need something with substance."

"If you had let me finish, I was going to say some grilled chicken and veggies to go with it and of course some dessert." She smiled.

"That's my girl. A healthy appetite, what do you say I call the nurse, have her take these bundles of cuteness back to the nursery for a while and you get some sleep while I go out and pick up dinner. Then when I return, we can have a nice quiet meal, just the two of us, since I am assuming that life with babies will not grant us that opportunity too often." He gave her that killer smile and she agreed.

As he left the room a few moments later, following the nurse out the door, he looked back and noticed she was already asleep. His sleeping beauty, his Samantha.

EJ was more excited than he had ever been. Samantha had told him that she loved him. Could life be any sweeter, yes it could, she also wanted to marry him, and they had two newborns. It is amazing that he had left his apartment, resigned to the fact that he may have to give them up and now he was coming home with the wonderful news that he would be sharing his life with Samantha and their twins. He had left a bachelor and was returning a family man.

He collected the few items that he needed and went to pick up dinner. They would share this meal tonight and plan their future. He would make sure that he gave her everything she had ever dreamed of, she would want for nothing. He was just deliriously happy. He would show her the world and provide a stable, loving home for Connor and Cara. They would never know the fear that came with being either a Brady or a Dimera during the fued. They would only know the feeling of being loved by both families. He was determined to make that happen or he would die trying.

He drove as fast as the law would allow on his trip back to the hospital. He knew the Salem PD would jump at any opportunity to arrest him and a speeding violation would give them that chance. He had picked up dinner and made a "pit stop" for something special. It would be ready in a few days.

He wondered how the Brady family would take the news, not too well he assumed. His father would be thrilled, even more so that Samantha loved him and had provided him with two grandchildren. They hadn't told anyone but Lucas and Samantha said that she had sworn him to secrecy. Lucas owed her that, she said. At least now he knew that he hadn't been hearing things last night when he thought he heard a door slam. I guess that was Lucas in his fury. He couldn't blame him, well yeah he could. Lucas had been given the stars and when he was blinded by their brilliance, he had turned away. That is what Samantha was to him, the sun, the moon, the stars, ….the world.

She was still sleeping soundly when he returned. He walked in quietly and set up a small table with folding chairs and placed a cloth over the top. Then he arranged their dinner plates and poured the sparkling water into the wine glasses he had brought. He then slowly and gently pressed his lips to hers and breathed a sigh of relief when she uttered his name. Some part of him had wondered if she would speak his name or Lucas' when she awoke from slumber but he was dancing inside that she had called his.


	7. Chapter 7

She could feel his soft lips on hers as she breathed his name. She had been dreaming of his kiss and then suddenly he was there. He was like magic to her soul. She sat slowly up taking in the scene before her. How could he do this, always know just what she needed? She took in everything, the candles, the table with its' cloth and the wine glasses sitting above the scrumptious dinner. He never left anything out and this time was no different. She noticed that beside her plate where two small jewelry boxes and her curiosity got the best of her. She slipped out of bed with his assistance and walked to the table. She picked up the boxes and turned to look at him.

"What do we have here, Mr. Wells?" she asked with a huskiness in her voice from sleep.

"I guess you will just have to open them to find out now won't you." He shot her that devilish smile that literally turned her knees to jelly and then leaned down once again to kiss her.

Once they could finally tear themselves away from one another, EJ pulled out her seat and pushed her up to the table then seated himself. Watching the light play across her face made him smile and knowing she was dying to open the boxes made him laugh.

"Go ahead, sweetheart, I know you're dying to open them" he quipped.

She didn't need to be told twice. Never in a million years would she have guesses what was contained inside. As she lifted the lids, she was speechless and tears began to flow. How could one man bring her such joy? Especially when she had been told all of her life how bad his family was. He was nothing like them and he proved it time and again, this being no exception. She gathered her thoughts and looked into his chocolate eyes.

"EJ, these are amazing. I love them and the children will too. These will be keepsakes for them. When they can no longer wear them, we can put them away for them." She looked down at the platinum bracelets, each stating a name, one Connor Brady Wells and one Cara Brady Wells.

"How did you get them engraved so quickly?" she asked.

"It is amazing what money can do, sweetheart?" he laughed and then said, "Shall we eat?"

"Oh, yes I had completely forgotten about dinner and may I say you did an excellent job both in content and presentation. I give you five stars." Taking his hands she stated, "Seriously, EJ, this whole thing is amazing and I love that you take such care of me."

He raised her fingers to his lips and kissed each of them. "For you and our children, I would do anything, my love."

"I believe you, EJ. I really do" she smiled back.

"That food was either the best I have ever eaten or I was just very hungry." She placed her napkin beside her plate.

"Let me assure you darling that you were just hungry. While it was good, it is a far cry from the best." He said as he sipped his water.

He stood and led her by the hand to the recliner. He sat and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She was as light as a feather, and settled down as if she were made to fit there.

He placed his arms around her body, hugging her to him and she laid her head in the space below his chin. He placed soft sweet kisses on the top of her head and she had never felt so loved and safe. This must be what the twins feel like when he holds them, she thought.

"EJ," she mumbled " I guess we will eventually have to deal with our families huh."

"We will darling, but not now. It's just you and me right now, so relax and enjoy because soon you will be waking up several times a night and mastering diaper duty again."

"Not so fast, buster, you will be sharing in that responsibility." She looked up at him challenging him to tell her no.

He laughed down at her and said, "Ah, but sweetheart, I will be in my apartment until we are married. Remember I don't like that living together nonsense."

"No problem, we'll just alternate nights. The twins will obviously stay in my apartment in their nursery and we will just switch out. That way we each get an uninterrupted night of sleep, how does that sound." She huffed at him.

"Brilliant love, that sounds brilliant." He marveled at how quick she was. He had most definitely met his match and she hers and boy wouldn't this be fun.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." She said and watched as he waited for the other shoe to drop. "I absolutely refuse to have two weddings in one year, so you will just have to wait a few months."

He tipped her head up so that he could place his lips on hers and just before contact he said, "Good things come to those who wait" and before she could laugh he had taken her mouth and sent her senses reeling.

They had spent several hours talking, laughing and just enjoying their time together. Sami had never felt this free. Once she tore down the wall of guilt she had built towards EJ, everything seemed possible. The guilt had felt like she was being eaten alive, guilt for feeling like she was letting her family down again, guilt for marrying Lucas, but mostly the guilt she had felt from loving EJ. Knowing her family wouldn't understand but she didn't care anymore. It was finally time to live her life, the way she chose, and with whom she saw fit. That man was EJ, and if they couldn't or wouldn't accept that, well that was just too bad.

She loved the fact that he would do whatever it took to make her feel safe and loved. He had spent the night in that recliner just to make sure she got rest. Throughout the night he had brought her water, answered all the nurses questions, and insisted on them letting her sleep. Amazingly, they had complied. It seemed people just couldn't defy him, well people other than her that is. She thought back to the phone calls she had received the previous evening from family. EJ had sat quietly while she spoke with them. She only told the minor stuff, the twins are fine, healthy, beautiful, and safe. She told of their names, time of birth, and weight. The things she left out were the parentage, the eminent divorce and her love for a Dimera. That time would come soon enough and she did not want them to ruin it for her yet. No one was coming by the hospital because everyone was preoccupied and she was thankful.

She loved watching him sleep. Was it possible that he was more handsome in sleep? He seemed so peaceful and content and she knew that he was. He had been willing to give up not only her but his children, if that was what she wanted. He had betrayed his family in favor of her and keeping her safe. The man that was sleeping just a few feet away from her was not the same man from last December. This man had learned to love, protect, and sacrifice, not to hate, destroy, and manipulate. She knew those traits were still there but he had proven that he would only use them in her favor. She wouldn't have wanted him any other way. She also knew that it would take a while, for all the things that Stefano had trained him for were still inside him, but with her help and love she would see that he overcame them.

EJ began to stir and Sami smiled. She would be waking up to this face for the rest of her life and wasn't that wonderful.

He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him and thought, I will be waking up this face for the rest of my life and wasn't that wonderful.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked and stood to stretch. A night in that recliner had left him not so relaxed but he was fine with that as long he was with Samantha.

"Just watching you sleep, did you know that you snore?" she riled him.

"I most certainly do not, young lady. You must have been hearing your own self." He stated putting on his British airs but smiling widely.

She laughed at him as leaned down to place a kiss on top of her head. As long as they had known each other he had performed this sweet gesture. It was amazing to her that so much could be felt from that one act. She felt love, protection, admiration, and acceptance. She knew they would face some harsh realities when they left the confines of this hospital room but as long as they faced them together it would be all right.

EJ had gone to check on Connor and Cara and when he stepped back in the room he was surprised to see Samantha out of bed. She was looking out of the small hospital window, seemingly lost in her thoughts. He approached and placed his arms around her and she leaned back into his embrace.

"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart?" he asked as inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Penny, huh, I believe they are way more valuable than that. Any way I was just thinking of how I am going to explain all of this to my family. How am I going to make them understand?" she sighed and placed her hands on his arms in an effort to keep him close.

"Not you, darling, we. We are going to do this together. No matter what we will make it OK. You will never face them alone again. Do I make myself clear? We are a team and a family." He hugged her tighter and then turned her to face him.

"EJ, thank you. Thank you for saying that and meaning it. I have had to stand on my own for so long that I forgot what it felt like to have someone help me. Lucas never has understood me. He tried at times but just couldn't. There have always been conditions with both him and my family." She looked up and into those deep brown eyes.

He leaned his head down until his forehead touched hers and sighed. "Samantha, I will spend the rest of my life making up for not only my sins but the sins of everyone who has ever wronged you or made you feel less than you are. I am the first to admit that I rank higher on that list than anyone. I hurt you in ways that I can't even begin to comprehend and I hurt your family. I can't change where I come from but I can change where I am going. I can do everything in my power to make the rest of your life as happy as I can. I am no fool, I know that everyday will not be easy, I am after all a Dimera, But I swear to you Samantha that I will try."

She stood on her tiptoes to get a better look at him and to make sure that she held eye contact. "You are just EJ to me. Not a Dimera, although I know you are. Hopefully, I will always be Samantha to you, not just a Brady. If there is anything I have learned in the past year it is that a name means nothing, it is what is inside that matters. You are trying to be a better man and that may not be easy at times. When you have spent your life as you and I both have, trying to please our fathers and family, well let's just say old habits die hard, those things that we have learned can be difficult to turn off. I have no idea what has been done to you over the years and what methods your father has used to control you but I do know that you love me and our children and that love is strong. It would have to be for you to withstand some of the things that I have said to you, so I know you will continue to try and I will be right by your side, changing and growing with you." She lifted her face so that she could plant a soft kiss on his lips. They didn't need it to be passionate to convey what they felt.

The doctor came in a short time later to let Sami know that she and the twins were being released. Everyone was healthy and it was time to take them home. The nurse brought them into the room and again she was amazed by their beauty. They did make beautiful babies.

EJ had already helped her get dressed and now they each took a bundle and placed them in their outfits. EJ had made a quick trip to pick up carriers a little earlier and they were all set.

As they started out of the room, both piled down with bundles of baby and essentials she stopped and looked at EJ, " I think we may have a problem" she said.

"What's that, my love?" he asked

"Um, how are we going to get the twins and all this stuff home in your car. It's not exactly a family car." She knew he loved that car.

"Oh, that, well love it is already taken care of." He smiled down at her.

"Oh, god, don't tell me you bought a mini van too" she exclaimed.

"Samantha, perish that thought. I could never purchase one of those. If you want one fine, but me, absolutely not. However, they do make decent four door vehicles so I rented one until you decide what you want. So what do you say we take our children home." He smiled at her and began walking.

"You really do think of everything." She exclaimed and followed behind.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride home was thankfully uneventful. The twins slept like angels in their car seats', which he had installed when he rented the car. He had also played a CD of lullabyes to soothe them into that slumber. Would there ever come a time that he would amaze her with his thoughtfulness? She certainly hoped not.

She and EJ had decided that after the twins finished their nap and had eaten, they would convene all members of the Brady/Dimera families at the pub for an introduction not only to the twins but to them as a family. Samantha made the calls to her family and EJ to his. Now all that was left was to put on their protective gear because it was going to get pretty ugly.

They sat in the car watching as each member of their familes' entered. John and Marlena, Bo and Hope, Belle and Shawn, Tony and Anna, Roman, Steve, Kayla and Stephanie, Max and Chelsea. Grandpa Shawn and Grandma Caroline were already there of course. The last to arrive was Stefano. They knew he would not be greeted kindly so they gathered a last deep breath, gave each other a kiss, and each grabbed a carrier. They slowly walked to the pub door and could already hear the feuding. Roman demanding that Stefano leave and Stefano booming that he had asked to meet his son at this hellish establishment and he would do just that.

As they opened the door and stepped inside a hush fell over the crowd. EJ shut the door behind him and Samantha asked that they all please be seated. Surprisingly they all did as asked but continued to eye Sami and EJ in a mixture of confusion and fury.

"Sami, what are you doing here with EJ? Where's Lucas?" both her mother and father asked at the exact same time.

Ignoring the question for now, Samantha and EJ walked to the head of the table and placed the carriers side by side. The twins had a blanket covering each carrier to protect them from the sun. Pulling the blankets off, Samantha announced, " I would like to introduce everyone to Connor and Cara, the newest additions to the family.

Samantha hoped that they would be so enthralled by the twins that they wouldn't start asking questions again for a few minutes. No such luck.

"Sami, where is Lucas?" her mom asked again.

"I don't have the slightest idea mom and truthfully I don't care." She answered.

"What do you mean, you don't care. Samantha Gene Brady what is going on here?" her mother asked.

"Look everyone, we need to tell you some things and this is not going to be easy so I suggest you let me tell you what I need to and then you can all fire away OK?" she looked to EJ and felt his hand rubbing small comforting circles on her back.

"Fine but you will answer me." Marlena huffed as she sat back in her seat.

Sami surveyed the room and found all eyes on her. She took a deep breath and began.

"I am hoping that you all can be patient and understanding, this all came as a surprise to us as well. EJ and I were at the hospital hashing out our differences and I went into labor. There was no time to call anyone and I needed somebody to help me so EJ stepped in. It wasn't his fault that he happened to be there but I am so thankful that he was. He helped keep me calm and he assisted with the birth. Afterwards, he was in the room with me when the doctor came in, his name is Dr. Adams and he is one of the leading OB/GYN's in the country and specializes in multiple births. Mom, you may have heard of him?" Sami looked to her mother for an answer.

Marlena sat silently but nodded affirmation.

"Anyway," Sami continued, "he had run tests on the twins because that is his procedure and because there were conflicting DNA results in my file. The test that he ran stated that Lucas is not the father of either twin but they both belong to EJ."

"I knew it" sang Stefano but was quickly quieted by EJ's request of "Father, please be quiet and let Samantha continue"

"Thank you EJ. Now, needless to say we were both in shock and asked if he was sure. He stated that his technicians ran the test several times and each concluded the same thing." Samantha could feel the tension in the room mounting but quickly continued on, "After the doctor left the room, EJ and I discussed some things and he offered to leave the children and I alone if that is what I preferred and he felt it would keep us safe."

A collective sigh rang out from the Bradys, Stefano however was not taking that bit of information well.

"Excuse me, but my son is not giving his children over to be raised by the likes of Lucas Roberts'." Once again Stefano was silenced by EJ. "Father I will not ask you again to remain silent until Samantha is finished."

"Anyway, he offered and I asked him to leave so that I could be alone. I had to process all of this information and I had to speak to Lucas. Lucas arrived and once I informed him, he began to berate me and blame me for everything. I took all I could and then asked him to please remove his belongings from my home and to file divorce papers. I refuse to be treated like that and I know that you all think I should try and work things out with him but the truth is that I don't want to. I am not sacrificing my life for a man who can not and will not accept me for who I am. He also stated he would not raise Dimera children and after I pointed out that are also mine, he still said no. Divorce is the only option." Once again she looked around for reactions and could see the disappointment written on their faces, all except Stefano.

"I can't believe you all would expect me to stay with a man who can not accept my children. I take that back, I knew you would. The point remains the same, I am divorcing Lucas and I am glad. Now the next order of business is that EJ and I will raise these children together. Not as extension of one family but of both. I have spent the past year in denial of how I felt about EJ because I knew you all expected me to hate him as much as you. I can't though. I have loved him all along. I married Lucas as a way to keep your love but I now know that I can't sacrifice my happiness for your acceptance. No matter what you think, I love him and I know he loves me. You all know that is true. He has risked his life time and again to protect mine and all he received from any of us was grief."

"Sami, how can you say that after all he has done to you and your family?" asked Roman and every head in the Brady family nodded in agreement.

"Because I know that he did all those things for his father. I know what it is like to want to please your father more than anything in the world and if you all want the truth, not a person in this room is innocent in all this. Of course, except the twins."

"What do you mean, Sami?" asked a very offended Marlena. "We have never done the kind of horrible things that he has."

Sami actually laughed. "Oh really, if the high and mighty Brady clan would come down off of its high horse and remember its past, I believe we have among us, adulterers, kidnappers, outlaws, rebels, liars, a former mercenary, criminals, attempted murderers, and a rapist. Do you want me to continue with the list because I am sure I left out some things and that's not including the things that Stefano had some people do". She was red faced and stressed when she finished.

"No one here except EJ is a rapist Sami" spat Bo.

"Only me, unless you all forgot what I did to Austin all those years ago and from the looks on your faces I see you haven't. As for EJ, he may have used some coercion but I said yes. If you want to get technical I was just as guilty. I offered him anything in exchange for his help and he wouldn't have even been there if I hadn't set him up with you, dad, and John."

"That's right Sami, he shot John that night" hurled Roman.

"No he didn't. There is no proof it was him unless John recovered memories that he hasn't shared. I am sorry John but it's true." She looked at John who sat speechless.

"I know you may not want to accept it but this is what I want for my life. I want to marry EJ and raise our children together. We will be a family, with or without you. I hope that you want that too but if you don't, that's fine too. As for you, Stefano, this vendetta ends today. The terms of your fathers' request are being honored so there is no more need for violence against this family. EJ, would you like to tell them the rest, because I am tired." She looked to him for relief and found comfort in his eyes.

He pulled up a chair for her and helped her get comfortable and then he continued. "Father I have taken the liberty of contacting my lawyer and had a document constructed that simply states this vendetta is over, the terms have been met and you will no longer continue seeking vengeance on this family. In turn, it also states that without proof of any kind, the Bradys' will not and cannot charge my father or myself with any old crime they see fit since we all know that you hold my family responsible for everything from a draught to a hangnail. Samantha and I are requesting that each member here today sign and we will make copies for everyone. The original however, will be kept in a safe place by Samantha and myself. We do not want our children or yours to grow up with this vendetta hanging over their heads. We want them all safe and happy." EJ pulled the document from his pocket and laid it in front of his father. "Samantha and I are not Santo and Colleen but we do feel the strong connection. We are not marrying for their sake but for our own. Through their story we found the truth of ours and that is that when love finds you, you can not deny it simply because you come from feuding families. We will not allow ourselves or our love to be sacrificed. I hope in time you all will come to accept me, but the only person I truly need that from is Samantha. I am not a soldier for my fathers use anymore and Samantha will not be used as the Brady family scapegoat. You all have no right to judge her when you are all guilty of one sin or another."

He stepped back and stood behind Samantha with his hands on her shoulders and she reached up to place her hands on his. They knew in mere moments this place would erupt like a volcano.

Questions and accusations flew from every corner of the room. There was screaming, yelling, and bickering.

"You are marrying the devil, Sami." Spat Marlena ( Smai found that one ironic)

"You don't know what you are saying Sami, how could you love him?" from Belle.

"His family has brought our so much pain." Shouted Stephanie and Chelsea (one who ran over her brother and the other who brought a smuggler into the family)

"Are you really that selfish, Sami?" from Roman (considering he married Kate who openly hated and despised his own daughter)

"He's a Dimera and will never change, no matter how much you want it Sami?" from Bo (isn't he the one who went from a motorcycle rebel, stealing Hope from her wedding to a conformed family man)

Voices were rising and tempers at a breaking point when EJ finally stated loudly and for all. "ENOUGH, all of you. This union will benefit everyone in this room. Finally a Brady and a Dimera together and they love each other. The Brady's will never again have to worry about suffering at my family's hand. The Dimera's can stop wreaking needless havoc on the Brady's for something none of us had a part in. Why must we suffer because of choices made over half a century ago. Now I suggest you all take some time and read through the papers and keep it down because we have two innocent children here. I am going to take Samantha and the twins upstairs for a while and when we come back I expect to find every needed signature." With that he gathered Samantha and the twins and led them upstairs for some peace and quiet.

Upstairs Sami and EJ could hear the arguments from down in the pub. They couldn't hear exactly what was being said but they could imagine. The twins were sleeping peacefully through it all.

EJ sat in a chair and was watching the babies sleep. It surprised him when Samantha came over and sat down on his lap. He had imagined what it would be like to hold her freely and now his dreams were coming true. He had been afraid that she would change her mind once they left the confines of the hospital but as she snuggled into him he knew she truly loved him.

She lifted her face to his and smiled. "You know it is going to take a while before my family can accept us. I think they have always known how I felt but hoped it would pass in time. Mom and Hope have actually questioned me about my feelings for you before."

"Is that so sweetheart, and what may I ask did you tell them?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

With her head lying on his chest she could hear the beat of his heart and she grabbed for his hand to hold on hers. "Well with Aunt Hope, it was the day I found out that I looked like Colleen and you, Santo. I told her that it felt like fate and that you were trying to be good. She asked if that was what you wanted or what I wanted for you and I told her both. I knew you were doing everything you could to protect me and the twins even if it meant defying your father. I tried to tell her that I loved Lucas and the life that I had with him and I don't think she ever really bought it. She too knows that you can't keep your heart from loving who it wants." She was intertwining their fingers as she spoke.

"And your mother, what did she say?" he asked in the softest voice.

"She asked me about it the day I was in the hospital after you and I had read those letters. I was so lost in those and the kiss that you left me with, not to mention the guilt from trying to kill you with that vase."

"Ah yes, it took me forever to get the glass out of my hair."

"Oh god, EJ, I am so sorry."

"I was kidding my dear." He brought their clasped hands to his lips and gently kissed hers.

"Anyway" she sighed at the feel of his kiss, "She said that she understood having feelings for someone you shouldn't or feelings that you can't explain. Of course I denied everything but I know that she knew, just like Aunt Hope. I guess I have been fighting them for so long, I just couldn't get them out. I wanted so much for my family to be proud of me and I knew that they would never accept my love for you so I kept denying it and prayed that my heart would eventually be swayed by my words."

"It doesn't work like that though and I know that now. This connection between us is way too strong. EJ, we were born to be together, not because of this stupid vendetta but in spite of it. I have known it all along and I am so sorry that I put you through all that hell with the hateful things I said." She looked up at him with tears forming in her bright blue eyes.

"Samantha, darling, nothing you could have ever said would have kept me from you and don't forget that I fought it too. I was never supposed to fall in love but I did. It has always been and always will be you. I know that some people may think I am with you to end this vendetta but I am not. If it does then that's just a bonus. Nothing, not even my father could keep me from you. My grandfather may have started it and I admit I understand how he felt for Colleen, but you and I have a destiny all our own."

Samantha could feel the beat of his heart underneath her and she knew he was telling the truth. He loved her and she loved him and no matter what the people below said or did, they would never be apart again.

She reached her hands up to cup his face and held hers up towards his so that she could reach his lips. He always made the first move and this time she wanted to show him that she meant what she said.

The kiss was so sweet and tender that he thought he would break apart. This woman who was such a spitfire and who challenged him on almost an hourly basis had come to him. He could feel her love from the tips of his toes to the hair on his head and he would spend the rest of his life showing her how much he appreciated and loved her. He couldn't imagine a life without her in it and he thanked god he would never have to.

They were still sitting in the chair all curled up together when Hope found them. As she opened the door quietly she took in the sight of her niece and the man she loved. Hope had known that Samantha loved him for months now, ever since that day in her home when Sami had defended him so defiantly. Only love could see past the ruthless exterior to the good heart beneath, she knew that all too well. It had been the same with Bo. She had never seen Sami look so content and if EJ could bring her that kind of happiness then Hope would be in their corner. It wouldn't be easy considering the depths of hatred down below them in the pub, but she would do her part to help ensure some happiness for Sami, she was after all saving the family from years of torture at the hands of the Dimeras.

She cleared her throat softly so as to not wake the twins but to alert Sami and EJ to her presence. "Guys, I hate to bother you but I think you are needed downstairs".

Surprised at the interruption Sami and EJ sprang apart like teens caught making out and Sami actually giggled. That was a sound Hope hadn't heard in a long time and it made her smile.

EJ helped Samantha to her feet and then stood himself. Samantha already missed his warmth and reached for his hand.

"Before you go downstairs, do you mind if I speak to you both?" Hope asked.

"No Aunt Hope, what is it?" Sami asked, dreading a confrontation but she was pleasantly

surprised by what came next.

"I just want the two of you to know that I am on your side. I understand all to well what it means to love someone against all odds. I can see it written all over your faces. When the two of you are together the rest of the world seems to fade away and if EJ makes you truly happy then I am all for it Sami. I love you, despite all of the things in the past and I am proud of the way you have stood up for yourself and our family. I will do everything I can to convince the others to cut you some slack and give you guys the chance to be happy."

"Oh Aunt Hope, you have no idea how much that means to me." She crossed the room to embrace her aunt. When they parted both women had tears streaming their faces.

"I do have to say EJ, that if you hurt my niece intentionally, there will be hell to pay."

"I understand, Hope and I appreciate your help and understanding. I will do everything in my power to prove to your family that I love Samantha and our children above all else." He reached out to shake her hand.

"I will watch the twins for you since you have a room full of reluctance down stairs." Hope offered as she walked over to look at the sleeping children. "They are gorgeous babies."

"Thank you" EJ and Sami said in unison and laughed and then walked downstairs hand in hand.

They could feel the anger and the frustration boiling in the room as they entered. There were angry words flying left and right. Only the younger of the generations seemed quiet. In one corner of the room they saw Shawn, Belle, Stephanie, Max and Chelsea. They were huddled together talking quietly.

The document that EJ had laid before his father remained untouched and unsigned. Sami and EJ looked at one another and sighed, "time for round two" they spoke in unison.

"Ahem" EJ cleared his throat loudly and the battle going on in front of them ceased. He and Samantha approached the table hand in hand much to the distaste of the Brady clan.

"I see no progress has been made," quipped EJ as he looked around at all the angry faces.

"Progress, my son, how could you expect progress from such a backward thinking group as this." Stefano waves his hand around the room.

"Excuse me, old man, but it isn't your son that is being sacrificed on the alter of Satan, is it." This from a fuming Roman.

"Exactly, I wouldn't doubt for a second that EJ slipped some sort of drug into Sami to get her to go along with him and weeks from now when it wears off she wake up married to a man she despises and what will she able to do about it then, huh." Huffed Marlena.

Tony trying to be the voice of reason spoke, "EJ has made his feelings known for a very long time and maybe Samantha has truly accepted hers for him and decided not to live a life of unhappy domesticity but rather embrace the love you have all seen for months and many have even questioned her about."

They could go on and on but Sami needed them to stop so she spoke. " I just wish that for once you all would truly listen to me. Not judge me before words even leave my lips. I have not been drugged, though with the ruckus you are creating, I wish I had something to dull the pain you are causing. I am not being sacrificed. I brought EJ to me and I mentioned marriage. He would have never assumed to even ask because on your behalf I have spent the last nine months telling him how I despise him when nothing could have been further from the truth. He even stood by when I married Lucas and I knew it was killing him. I love him, truly love him and whether or not you sign that document I am going to marry him. It is up to you now as to if you want this war to end."

"Sami are you saying you would condone more violence to our family" asked Bo.

"Absolutely not, but if you don't sign then you are. EJ and I are offering the way to end this vendetta but it will be your choice to stop it, all of you. I am marrying the man I love either way." She looked to EJ and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

This gesture did not go unnoticed by any but the younger group saw it as confirmation and stepped forward. As a group they approached but Shawn was the one to speak.

"We believe them. Maybe it is because our children will be more likely affected from here on out but we want this war between our families to end. We may not like or trust EJ now, but we believe he loves Sami and from everything Sami has said and done, we believe she loves him." Shawn turned to Belle who spoke next. " I don't know if it is because we are younger, no offense, but we still believe that love is the most important and as you all should know, you can't help who you fall in love with. If EJ is who will make Sami happy then it is her right to choose him and if choosing him also ends this half century vendetta then all the better."

"I agree, if making the choice to suit your family is what we are supposed to do, then Mama would have never had Papa and look at the love they share." Said Stephanie.

"Look at me, if things didn't have a way of working themselves out I wouldn't even be a part of this family", said Chelsea.

"I haven't found the right person yet, obviously, but when I do I would like to think that I can bring her into this family without worrying if someone is always going to try and hurt her to cause me pain." This came from Max.

The group of five walked toward the table and one by one signed their names to the document. Then the girls hugged Sami and even EJ. The guys hugged Sami and shaked EJ's hand. Then they all turned to the standing couple and said "Thank you" and together exited the pub, praying that their parents would see the truth and end this wretched war.

"I can't believe that they signed this and actually believe that this love is real. I guess it goes to show you that youth is blind." Spoke Marlena.

"Actually, mom the only ones blinded here are you all, by bitterness and hostility. You would think that of everyone, you would want this feud to end." Sami spoke softly to her mother.

"I do baby girl but not at the expense of your life." Marelena sighed and looked for support from John.

"My life is nothing without love, mom. I know that you find it difficult to accept that I love a Dimera but I do. You have even questioned me about my feelings for EJ so I just don't understand why you act so surprised." Sami was exhausted and just wanted to go home with EJ and their children but they couldn't leave until every signature they needed was on that paper.

EJ sensing Samantha's distress pulled up a chair for her to sit and went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. When he returned and gave it to her he noticed that John was watching his every move. He decided to wait him out and see if he could figure out what was running through his John's mind. He sat down beside Samantha and without hesitation she reached once again for his hand.

John had been carefully watching these two since their arrival. Samantha may not have been his flesh and blood but she was his little girl and he knew her. He saw the way her face lit up when she was around EJ and how she sought him out for comfort and support, that kind of connection could not be faked, even by Sami. He watched Elvis and how the rest of world seemed to fade away when Sami was near. If ever a Dimera felt love, it was EJ for Sami. They had created two little lives together and were willing to do whatever it took to keep them safe and happy. He knew that when Sami had mentioned Elvis' plan to give them up to keep them safe it was true, for he saw the pain that crossed EJ's face at the mere thought of a separation from Sami or the children. If he could do one thing for Sami it was to sign that paper.

John rose from his spot and walked to the end of the table where the paper had been lying since the youngsters had left. He picked up the pen and signed his name.

"John, what on earth are you doing?" gasped Marlena.

"I am showing that I believe in Samantha and oddly enough I believe in EJs' love for her. It takes quite a man to come in here and face the enemy. He is also offering us the end to a tremendous amount of bloodshed. I don't think any of us have the right to deny Sami her happiness. If EJ makes her happy then I am all for it but I do have to warn you Junior, if you hurt her, ever, you will have to worry about no one but me. Remember, I was trained to kill by the best." John stated.

"You can not threaten my son, you cretin." Screamed Stefano

"Father, I believe he was simply offering us his blessing and thank you John. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt Samantha and if I did, well then I would expect no less from you." EJ rose and the two men crossed the distance to shake hands.

Sami was in tears as John came to her and she walked into his embrace. In a voice so low that only John could hear she spoke the words that melted his heart, "You will always be a father to me."

As Sami once again sat, John turned to Marlena and said, "Doc, you know as well as I do that love happens when it happens and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You know that Sami would do anything to help this family and gain its' acceptance. Can't you just once, give the child what she needs?"

Marlena was stunned that John would speak to her so and she sat quietly looking back from him to her daughter.

Roman on the other hand saw the truth in Johns' statement and went to his daughter. "Sami, is this what you truly want?" he asked.

"Yes daddy, it is", she answered quietly.

"Ok, then for you I will do this but if you ever want out just let me know."

"Daddy, why would I ever want to let go of this kind of love?" she said as she looked at her father with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

At that Roman walked to the table and signed his name. When he looked up he saw that his mom and pop had followed him so he passed of the pen.

Her grandmother and grandfather walked to her and she embraced them both and then looked to her grandfather and said, "It's over now. Just let it go and be thankful that I found someone who loves me the way he does. He has placed his life on the line for me and those children and shown me more love than I could have ever thought possible. I know in my heart that Colleen would be happy."

"Ok Sami girl, I trust you. Your grandma and I are going to go relieve Hope now. EJ take care of my baby girl. She's special you know."

"Yes sir, I know." EJ said as he shook the hand of yet another Brady. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sami and EJ watched as the two elderly Brady's ascended the stairs and then turned back to face the remainder of the group. Those left, Marlena, Tony, Anna, Bo and Stefano were still sitting in silence.

EJ knew that there would be no problem with Tony and Anna and of course his Father. He knew Stefano would want to be the last to sign. Bo and Marlena would be the most difficult and he believed that Sami and Hope would be the only ones who would get through to them.

As Hope descended the stairs, EJ leaned in to whisper in Samantha's ear, "Darling, what do you say I take my family into the corner over there and leave you and Hope to speak with Bo and Marlena alone. You know I am not abandoning you and I will only be a few feet away, I just feel you two will have better luck if my family were not so close."

Sami nodded and he placed a kiss on the top of her head before asking his family to join him.

Sami watched as the little group retreated to the corner led by the strongest man she had ever known. Even though he had left her side, his presence was still there with her. She hugged that feeling to her and turned to face her family.

"Mom, uncle Bo, I know you are holding out because it is what you think I want but it isn't. Everything I have said since I entered this room is the truth." She spoke gently to them.

"Sami, he isn't close enough to hear you now so you can tell us what is really going on." Bo spoke in his most hushed tone.

Sami actually laughed. She knew this was hard for them to understand. She had fought her feelings for EJ for so long and said some despicable things about him in an effort to keep people from seeing it too, that she wasn't surprised by their responses.

"Look" she reached for their hands, "I know this is difficult, but I love him. I truly and honestly do. I know the things that I have said and done in the past would prove contrary but I was only trying to protect myself from your ire. I don't have to do that anymore. I have finally come to accept myself and who I am and if though I want your love and respect, I no longer require it."

She looked at them hoping to see some glimmer of belief. "Mom, I know this is hardest for you but I also know that deep down you want me to be happy and EJ makes me happy. He can't be blamed for being born a Dimera. He has worked so hard to change this past year and I know that if you will let go of this bitterness, then you will see it too.

He was willing to sacrifice himself and his children for me and our family. What more can you ask from him?"

Hope looked at Bo and said, "Brady, can you really say you wouldn't do the same thing for me. You know all too well that being someones blood doesn't make you like them. Your father may be Victor but your not his son. Just because Victor has done horrible things doesn't mean people should discount you, does it? I know you and before you say anything, those things that have been blames on EJ have never been proven and you know it."

"Look Fancy Face, I know what you're saying and I even understand it. I just don't want Sami to do this because she thinks there is no other way."

"Bo Brady, have you lost your vision. The love between them has been written all over their faces for a very long time. You have even made comments about it. You have also trusted EJ with the life of your niece on several occasions. Sami is a grown woman now and can make her own choices. Who are we to do anything but support her?" Lovingly she cupped his face in her hands.

"Sami, is this truly what you want and be honest with me?" he asked and waited for her to turn her attention back to him since she was staring a hole through Junior.

"Yes, uncle Bo. It is exactly what I want and what I deserve. Someone who finally loves me, all of me." She sighed and was practically willing EJ to turn around just so she could see his face.

At that moment, feeling her gaze drawing him, he turned and the smile that passed between them was enough for Bo.

"All right, then you have my blessing. Where's the pen?" and with that two more signatures, Bo and Hope, were added to the paper.

After signing he leaned down and kissed his niece on the cheek and nodded to EJ and then gathered his wife in his arms. "Ok, Fancy Face, you got what you wanted, now let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Marlena still sat in silence but had observed everything. She wanted Sami to be happy, she truly did and what would that say about her if she tried to take that from her baby girl. Sami had grown up a lot in the past few years. She had always known that the things Sami did to others were always coming from a good place, just not always wise. What if she had never given in to her feelings for John. She knew the sense of duty that Samantha had spoken of and the pain that it caused when you stayed in a marriage because of it. She had loved Roman but John, the feelings between them were a different matter. What if Sami really felt that way for EJ? Could she stand to be the one to deny her daughter that kind of love, unconditional and all consuming? No she couldn't. She would stand by her girl. If this was what Sami wanted then she would do it.

"Sami, I am going to trust in you, something I have failed at in the past. I have watched you become the woman I always knew you would be and I can't be the one to deny you this path. If you truly want to be with EJ, I will sign." She looked to her daughter for confirmation.

Samantha was so happy. She was elated. She pushed the paper to her mom and said, "Thank you so much and I know that in time you will see. He loves me, completely and unconditionally and he is who will make me happy."

Marlena laid her hands on top of her daughters and said " I certainly hope so" and with that signed her name and then stood and walked out the door.

EJ walked to Samantha fearing the worst by the way Marlena had left and he could see Samantha's shoulders shaking from tears. He pulled up a seat and pulled her onto his lap and into his arms.

"Darling, I am so sorry. We will get them to come around, I know we will." He spoke softly into her hair.

She looked up at him with her beautiful tear stained face and said, "No, you misunderstood, here look." She handed him the paper.

He looked over it twice to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. They had all signed, each and every one of them. He didn't know what Samantha had said to them but it had worked. He didn't want to know, he knew that it was between mother and daughter and he would not intrude upon that.

"You, my love are amazing. You have done the impossible. You have united the Brady's and the Dimeras." He laughed.

"I think I had a little help in that department. It took both of us. What about your family?" she asked.

"No fear. They will all sign. Here watch." He called to his family to join them.

As the Dimera family sat down she realized that the man she had feared for her entire life would become her father in law. That was a scary thought, but she knew that with EJ at the helm, a new Dimera era was beginning and she would be by his side to help usher it in.

"Father, Tony, Anna, the time has come for the final required signatures." He scooted the paper towards Tony and Anna who in turn signed their names. EJ knew his father would want to be the final so he and Samantha signed theirs and passed it to Stefano.

"Father, the final signature is yours."

Stefano was quiet, sadly so, but he pulled the paper to him and looked to his son and Samantha.

"I have fought this war for a very long time and I am thankful that it is coming to end with the joining of this Brady with this Dimera. I will be passing the legacy onto you my son in the hopes that a new way of life will be formed. I have no fear that with Samantha at your side you will once again bring honor to the Dimera name. Once your vows are complete, I know in my heart the souls of my father and his beloved Colleen will reunite and he will finally rest in peace." As a tear fell from the corner of his eye, he penned his name. He then folded the paper and handed it to his beloved son.

As he, Tony and Anna made their way to the door, he turned back to look at his son holding the woman he loved. It made him happy. As he opened the door and Tony and Anna preceded him, he gave a final wave to Samantha and Elvis and said, " Welcome to family, Samantha, you will make a beautiful Dimera."

As the door closed behind them, Sami and EJ walked their retreating backs. In a sigh of contentment, she leaned back into his embrace. They stood like this for quite some time just reveling in the warmth created by not only their bodies but also their hearts. The silence was finally broken by the sound of footsteps.

Bo and Hope were bringing their sleeping beauties down from upstairs. They each held a carrier containing one beautiful child. As the approached they were smiling from ear to ear.

"Sami, these have got to be two of the most adorable children I have ever seen." Smiled Hope.

"Yeah, I got to give it to Junior. You finally did something right." Bo was grinning as he spoke.

"Thank you, I think" spoke EJ as he took the extended carrier holding his beloved Cara.

"Sami, if there is anything you need, anything at all, I am here for you." Hope too, extended the carrier holding Connor.

As Sami took the child from her aunt, she also placed a soft kiss on Hope's check and whispered, "thank you".

As the little family drove home, they were all happy and content. EJ looked in the review mirror and watched the sleeping faces of his children. He then looked out of the corner of his eye at the woman who held his heart. Samantha was sleeping soundly and for the first time in a long time EJ saw that beautiful smile that he had missed so much. In that moment, taking in the faces of _his_ family, he knew that if he never breathed another breath he would die a very happy man.

The next few months passed in a blur. Sami and EJ alternated nights with the twins so each could get at least some sleep and they settled into a happy routine. Samantha had received her divorce papers and for the time being Will had decided to live with his father. He accepted his moms' new relationship and loved his new siblings, he just felt that being with his dad was the right thing for him.

When the divorce decree had arrived, Samantha had felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her heart. She was finally free of all the cumbersome qualities she had taken on in order to please Lucas and her family and finally back was the old Sami, the one that EJ had always adored.

They had purchased a house that they would move into the moment they were married and it was beautiful. It was exactly what Sami had always dreamed of, white picket fence and all.

They had decided that because their lives were quite hectic with the new babies and they wanted this time to just get to know and romance one another again that they would hold off on finally making love until the night of their wedding. That was often a very difficult promise to keep, but they spent many a night after putting the babies down, talking, laughing and holding each other.

On the first day of the new year, Samantha, EJ, (Connor and Cara in their carriers) were standing in the little church in Galway, Ireland. The same church from decades past where these two souls originally met.

Samantha was in a simple white gown with a wreath around her head that from which a long green ribbon flowed. She was simply breathtaking.

EJ, dressed in a simple black suit with a tie of green to match Samantha stood waiting for his bride.

The priest and two local witnesses from the same hotel in which Santo had stayed, newly renovated of course, were in attendance. Samantha and EJ had managed to reserve the exact same room for tonight.

Standing in that church exchanging their vows, they could feel a presence surrounding them. It was warm and loving and they knew exactly what it was. As they exchanged rings, a platinum band for EJ and at her request a simple platinum band encasing a row of diamonds for Samantha, they could feel another set of hands touch theirs and their hearts smiled. Inscribed on the inside of Samantha's band was the phrase that had echoed across time, Anam Cara.

As the priest pronounced them husband and wife and they leaned in to begin their first married kiss, they looked to the back of the church and saw in the shadows the ghostly shadows of their ancestors, Santo and Colleen, mimicking their gesture.

As the circle began over fifty years prior, through a love that transcended time, it is now COMPLETE.


End file.
